


Gratitude

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, McDee, McLilah, Pregnancy, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: Timothy McGee has so much to be grateful for. He’s alive, and he’s living a life he never thought possible, with a family he never imagined he’d have. As the fall fades into winter, it turns into the time of year for reflection and gratitude, and a time for family. Set from September to December of Season 15, McLilah/McDee, Season 14/15 spoilers, probably AU





	1. One

“I was thinking that we should be the ones to host Thanksgiving this year.”

Tim’s razor slipped and left a gash on his cheek. “Ow!” He turned to where his wife was standing in the doorway. “Can you wait until I don’t have a razor in my hand to make announcements like that?”

“Why, so you don’t have a better chance of cutting your throat if you don’t like them?” she asked, smiling slyly.

“First off, you can’t just announce that out of the blue and think I won’t react. And if you keep interrupting me when I’m shaving, I _will_ have this beard forever.”

She laughed, and the sound made him smile, even as he pressed a wad of toilet paper to the cut on his cheek. “Want me to kiss it better?” she asked.

“That would be nice.” He leaned against the counter, turning to stare at her. “Dee, how are we supposed to host Thanksgiving exactly?”

“Why wouldn’t we be able to host, Tim? I know it’s not your favorite holiday…” she trailed off, making a face.

“Dee, aside from the fact that you will be _very_ close to having the baby at that point,” he pointed out, “We do _not_ have the room.”

“We do too! Tim, we got married here. We should have our first Thanksgiving here too.”

He sighed. “I _thought_ we were supposed to be looking for a house.”

“Oh, we are, don’t worry. This place is not big enough for three.” She saw that he looked worried, his brow furrowed, and she couldn’t help but giggle a little at the toilet paper still stuck to his cheek. She held out a hand, “C’mere.”

He walked over, taking her hand. “What do you see in me?”

“A future,” she replied, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away, he gave her a look that made her certain he saw the same in her. “You’re bleeding on me, Tim.”

He pulled away, horrified. “Sorry!” And then he shot her a suspicious look. “Don’t think that I’ve said yes or anything.”

“Wasn’t it Clay who said you were… what was it? Oh! Whipped.” She giggled.

“He also implied that I don’t wear the pants in this family.”

“You don’t,” she teased. He turned and shot a dirty look her way, but she continued. “Neither do I. That might be how we got into this predicament.” She placed a hand on her belly, and grinned at him. “And yet, here I am. And I love you.”

“I love you too, Dee. Now do you want me to finish shaving or what?”

“Yes. Get that hairy abomination off your face.”

“You didn’t mind it when I first got home,” he muttered, continuing with his shaving.

She snorted. “Actually the first thing I thought when I saw you was _what the hell is on his face?”_

“I fight that hard to get home to you, and _that’s_ your first thought?” he asked, amused. “You’re terrible.”

“And yet you love me.”

“Don’t you forget it, Mrs. McGee.” He turned his head, winking at her.

She grinned. “So we’ll do it, then? Host for Thanksgiving?”

He groaned. “Clay is right. I am whipped. Yes, we’ll host for Thanksgiving. Wait. Who all is coming?”

“I was thinking the team…”

“You want Nick here, making more comments about dead bodies?” Tim asked, examining his face in the mirror.

“If he makes a comment about any carcass but the turkey, I will stick the carving knife through his hand,” she replied sweetly, eliciting a laugh from her husband.

It hadn’t been easy, but they’d mended their fences. He wiped off his face, and set down his razor, turning to her. “Better?”

“Much,” she said, as he followed her out of the bathroom.

“Breakfast?”

She checked her watch. “Tim, you’re going to be late for work.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Gibbs will understand.”

“Tim,” she told him firmly. “I can make my own breakfast. You’ll make us _both_ late.”

“Dee,” he replied, just as firmly. “You may have won on the Thanksgiving debate, but trust me on this, you’re having breakfast. You have to-”

“Don’t say because I’m eating for two,” she all but begged.

He smirked. “Fine, starve poor Peanut in there.”

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Okay, if you’re going to make us both late, then you’re going to call Gibbs _right now_ and tell him why.”

“He’s not going to mind. He has a soft spot for you, Mrs. McGee.”

“He’s still Gibbs,” she warned through her laughter. “If you’re making breakfast, then I would like eggs.”

“Scrambled?”

“Yes. And toast-,”

“With grape jelly,” he said, completing her sentence.

She giggled. “I’m a lucky girl.”

“If anyone is lucky, I think it’s me.”

“Any man who fought this hard to come back is worth it,” she responded softly, knowing he wouldn’t hear her. And then, louder, she called. “I never finished telling you about the guest list!”

“Ha!” She saw him grin, shaking his head. “Why does this conversation sound familiar?”

“You know, the joke’s on you, Tim, because in the end, who planned the whole little wedding?”

“Me,” he admitted. “And I deserved it, for slacking so much.”

“Can I get that in writing?” she asked, and smiled as she watched him roll up his sleeves.

“No!” he called back. She turned and looked over at his typewriter, which he’d pulled out from a closet, and set up, only two days after his return from Paraguay. She knew he wrote sometimes when the nightmares were too much, and she was curious about what he worked on late at night, but never asked.

The phone rang, and she grabbed it, smirking at the name on the display, before answering. “Hi Gibbs!”

“Delilah!” He sounded genuinely pleased. “How are ya?”

“As well as I can be. I’m assuming you’re looking for my husband?”

“Yeah, I’m wonderin’ where he is.”

“He’s currently in the kitchen, making me some breakfast.”

“Ah.” He sounded gratified. “Thought so. Don’t let Bishop hear he’s making somethin’, she skipped breakfast.”

“She’s welcome to drop by,” Delilah said with a smile. And then she sighed. “Let me guess, there’s a crime scene of some kind?”

“Downtown DC. No rush though.”

“Gibbs, this smacks of favoritism.”

“I think it’s the least I can do for ya, Delilah.” His voice was quieter. “Not lettin’ Tim miss anythin’ else.”

“Very chivalrous.”

“Do what ya have to for family.”

“Is that what I am now?”

“Oh yeah,” he said with a chuckle. “Family.”

“Bishop _can_ stop by if she wants, and pick Tim up,” she offered.

“All right. Be there soon.”

“Bye Gibbs.” She hung up, and called to Tim. “Hope you’re making enough for six people!”

“I thought it was just Bishop and Gibbs stopping by?” he asked.

“It’s Ellie, Tim. And me, I’m really hungry.”

He rolled his eyes. “Something else you and Ellie can bond over. I get it.”

She rolled into the kitchen, and smiled. “Can I help?”

“No, it’s okay. Do you think Ellie will want an omelette?” he asked, brow furrowed again. She grabbed his hand, and he turned to smile at her. He was leaning against the counter, but looked at her with a look on his face that no matter how long they were married, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to; it was one of pure adoration. “Probably. So tell me the rest of this guest list.”

“Well, the team, obviously.”

“Our mothers?”

“And sisters.”

“Breena and Victoria?” he asked.

She nodded, and smiled. “While we’re at it, how about we invite Tony, Tali and Senior?”

“Tony, Tali, _and_ Senior?”

“You said it yourself, Tim,” she said with a smile. “Thanksgiving is getting close to when Peanut here makes their grand entrance. And Tony wanted to be here for it. If he comes for Thanksgiving and just stays on…”

“And where is he going to stay?” Tim asked. “We’re kind of living in his apartment.”

“I doubt he’d want to come back here anyway,” she said with a giggle. His face had turned pensive, and she squeezed his hand. “Tim, I know you miss him. And he wanted to be here for us.”

“I know, but I don’t want to tear him away from his new life-,”

“Tim,” she said softly, talking over him. “Hon, he knows what he’s doing.”

Tim finally smiled. “Okay. Though by the way you’re describing it, we are _not_ going to have enough room for everyone.”

“Should we invite Alex?” she asked. “Or the Director?”

“Dee, it’s the end of September,” he said, shaking his head with a smile. “We have time to plan this out.”

“You said that about the wedding too, but we ran out of time,” she teased.

He winced. “Don’t remind me.”

“Tim, these things happen, and we don’t plan for them, but that’s okay. I won’t go back and change it.” She placed both hands, one still wrapped around Tim’s, on her belly. “Would you?”

He looked down at her, and smiled, one of the happiest smiles she’d seen since he’d returned to her from the grave. “I wouldn’t change a _single_ thing,” he said, honestly, before leaning down and kissing her.

They broke apart only when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.”

“No, you’re on kitchen duty. I’ll get it,” she said, squeezing his hand again before letting go, and as he watched her leave the room, he shook his head. _So lucky._

She opened the door. “Hi Gibbs. Hey Ellie!”

“Delilah! You’re… wow.” Bishop was staring at her, eyes wide. “Very pregnant.”

“What?” she asked, mock horrified. She looked down. “When did _that_ happen?”

“Very funny, Delilah,” Gibbs said, walking in, and leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “You’re glowin’, as usual.”

“Don’t worry, Tim put the coffee on when he heard you were coming,” she said with a smile. “And I’ll give it to you without a bribe.”

“So,” Ellie said, following Delilah into the dining room yet. “Do you guys know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

Tim, who’d walked in with several plates of food balanced on his hands and forearms like a master waiter, answered. “I refuse to speculate.”

“We want it to be a surprise,” Dee said, shooting a look at her husband, and if she glowed with pregnancy, he glowed with contentment. It was enough, wasn’t it?

Ellie’s eyes went wide when she saw the feast in front of her. “Wow, Tim, this is awesome!”

“Very domestic,” Gibbs said with a grin.

“Thank you boss.” Tim set down a coffee in front of him, before handing Delilah her breakfast. “All right, let’s eat.”

Dee leaned in. “Have I mentioned you’re the best?”

He smiled at her. “If anyone here’s the best, I’m looking at her.”

They’d come back to each other, the way they always had. After the Conrad Gala, after Dubai… and now after Paraguay. Two people torn apart again and again by circumstances, but bonded together by something greater than circumstance; held together by a band of gold, a child, and a love too resilient for any situation to shatter.


	2. Two

He was making the bed and didn’t hear her come in. He turned around only to nearly jump out of his skin when he saw her there. “Dee!”

“Oh, Tim, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

He eyed her, looking dressed and put-together, whereas he was a mess. God, she was his rock. He rubbed a hand over his face, and sighed, before looking at the cup in her hand. “That better be decaf.”

She rolled her eyes, “Is this what the rest of my pregnancy is going to be like? You being all overprotective?”

“No,” he replied, but at her raised eyebrows, he gave her a slight smile. “Maybe. But don’t worry, I won’t be nearly as bad as Jimmy was.”

She giggled. “I’m almost sorry I missed that.” They were both quiet for a second, remembering the distance that had been between them. He sat down on the edge of the bed, burying his head in his hands. “Tim? Did I say something wrong?” she rolled over to him, and took his hands in hers.

He looked up, and knew that his hands were shaking, even in her firm grasp. “Dee, I-,”

“Don’t say you’re sorry again, Tim, please.” She smiled. “How are you?”

“I slept like the- like a rock, last night.” He’d been about to say _like the dead,_ but neither needed the reminder that Paraguay could have gone a lot differently.

“No nightmares?” she asked.

“No. No cold sweats, no nightmares. And I’m glad, I didn’t want to keep you up another night.”

“Stop it right there, with the guilt, okay? We’re here. _You_ are here.” She leaned in and kissed him, before pulling away. “And we’re married, so you’re not getting rid of me that easily. And you’re not going to Gibbs’ house the next time you can’t sleep.”

“I don’t want to wake you though, you need rest.”

“What I need is to support my husband. Tim.” She squeezed his hand. “You were there for me after the Conrad gala. And now I’m here for you.”

He laughed weakly. “I don’t really think the two things compare.”

She paused, lost in thought, then brightened. “Tell you what, Tim. You have a few hours before you have to go into the office, right?”

“Right… Why?”

“Because I think I know just the thing for us to do this morning. But _you,_ Mister, are getting dressed first.”

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“It’s a surprise,” she called over her shoulder as he left.

“You know, Dee, we’re married, you don’t have to leave when I get undressed.”

She laughed on her way out the door. “I’m leaving so you don’t get any ideas about delaying us, Tim.”

He was left there, if not healed, a little more whole. She was his rock, and he was in that moment so glad he married her.

**XNCISX**

“Ooh, I love the smell of books,” Tim closed his eyes, standing in the aisle of the bookstore, breathing in as he smiled to himself.

“Hon, could you park your nose somewhere else please? You’re blocking the door.”

He jumped out of the way, only to see Dee rolling her eyes as she laughed at him. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She looked around, and smiled.

As if on cue, a saleswoman popped up. Her eyes went wide when she saw Delilah, who merely smiled brightly back at her, hands on her belly, but she looked for a cue from Tim. “Can I help you two find anything?”

“We’re actually looking for the section on parenting?” Delilah started, the woman’s eyes going even wider, as if stunned that she had her own voice.

“Oh, uh… of course. It’s just in the back corner of the store… right next to the fiction section.”

“Thanks,” Tim said, exchanging a smile with his wife. “Oh and do you carry Thom E. Gemcity books?”

“Yes. They should be in the fiction section…?” she replied, the _duh_ evident in her voice. But her focus was no longer on Delilah. “They _are_ bestsellers, sir.”

“Right.” Tim kept a remarkably straight face. “I’d only just started reading his books myself. Thanks.”

“Let me know if I can help you find anything else,” she said, before scurrying off, leaving Delilah giggling as she and Tim made their way to the back of the store.

“I’m not sure what made her more uncomfortable- the wheelchair or the baby bump,” she said with a stifled laugh. “Nice distraction though.”

“Thanks, Dee.” He looked oddly proud of himself. “Figured that playing the doofus husband would be useful. You think she’d never seen a pregnant woman before.”

“That’s not why she was staring, Tim,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Maybe she was checking you out. It’s what I’d be doing,” he teased. “But I figured that you didn’t need one more person staring.”

“Nice distraction, Mr. McGee. She might have actually passed out if she realized that you _are_ Gemcity.”

“Shh not so loud. You’ll blow my cover, But yes, it is I, Thom E. Gemcity. In the flesh,” he said with a wink, and then asked. “Do we have the list?”

“Of books? Yes. Although I don’t see _why_ we need so many parenting books,” she complained, passing the list to him.  

“I just want to make sure I know what I’m doing,” he replied, scanning the shelves to find what he wanted.

“Tim,” she said patiently, taking the books as he handed them to her. “Tim.”

He turned, another book in hand. “Yeah hon?”

“I have faith that we’re going to figure it out.”

“I know, but I’ve already missed so much, and-,”

“Tim, come here.”

He set the book back on the shelf, and then turned to her. “I’m just scared,” he admitted.

“And you think I’m not?” she replied, touching his face. “You don’t have to become an expert on babies, Tim. We’re going to figure it together. Okay?”

“Okay.” He grinned, kissing her quickly, before turning back to the shelves. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to read a bunch of parenting manuals.”

“Why don’t you just ask Gibbs? Or Jimmy?” she asked.

“I _will_ ask them, but…” He paused. “I want to do this myself.”

“It’s not a crime to ask for help,” she replied, amused, and watching as he kept handing her books.

As he looked through the shelves, picking volumes here and there, he didn’t notice that the pile of books was growing into a precarious stack, which wobbled on Dee’s lap. “I can’t find the one by J. Katz. I know it’s supposed to be here… but…”

“Uh… Tim?”

He turned, only to realize that he could see his wife’s eyes above the tilting stack of books, but not much else. She was giving him an amused look, and he grinned. “Sorry, Dee.”

“You know, I don’t think we have enough.”

“Very funny.” He took the stack from her, tucking it underneath one arm, before looking at the shelf again. “Whoever organized this shelf deserves a stern talking to, huh Dee?” Met with silence, he turned around, only to find his wife gone.

His heart started beating faster, and he quickly hurried off. He could feel himself breaking into a cold sweat. _Tim think reasonably._ It wasn’t as if she could’ve gone far. And then he found her the next row over. Completely whole and glowing and so very beautiful.

He took a deep breath, sagging against the shelf. “Dee.”

She turned, looking guilty, and he saw that she was holding one of his books. “Uh… hi Tim.”

“What were you doing?” he asked, noticing the phone in her hand.

“I may have been taking a picture with your book?” she said, with a sheepish grin. And then she took a closer look. “Tim, are you okay? You look pale.”

“I’m fine, Dee. Just… you were gone when I turned around and I guess my brain kinda… panicked.”

She winced. “Sorry.”

“Both of us need to stop apologizing,” he said with a smile. “Here, pass me that.”

She handed him the book, and he pulled a pen from his pocket, signing it, before sliding it back onto the shelf. “You signed it?” she asked, grinning.

“Maybe. The world deserves some Gemcity love. Why, do you want me to sign your copies?” he teased.

“I don’t need signed copies, I have the author.”

“So does that make you Mrs. Gemcity?”

She grinned up at him. “I won’t complain. C’mon. One more thing to do before we purchase that monster stack of parenting books.”

“And what’s that?” he asked.

She gestured for him to follow her, which he did, shifting his stack of books from arm to arm, as they were heavy and made his arms hurt. And then they ended up in a rainbow-colored section of the bookstore, which he knew immediately to be the children’s section.

“Uh, Dee, I think we’ve got a few years before the baby is reading…” he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes at him, and he grinned, feeling he’d deserved it completely. “Tim, we don’t have any books to read to our baby. So unless you plan on reading the case files to the baby, I suggest we try something else.”

“All right, Dee, what do you suggest then?”

“We both pick one children’s book. And then at least we have a start.”

He smiled. “Okay. Meet back here in a few minutes?”

“Sounds good to me.”

He looked through the shelves, hoping to find what he was looking for. “Aha!” he muttered to himself, before racing back to the front of the section, clutching his book with a strange mix of joy and anticipation.

Delilah was waiting for him, with a huge smile on her face. “Well?” she asked.

He held out his choice. _Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day._ “My grandfather used to read it to me,” he explained. “And Penny too.”

She smiled. “That’s funny, because my pick is one that my dad used to read to me when I was a little girl. I was thinking a few days ago that I wished he was here to read it to our baby.” She held it out. _The Dr. Seuss Sleep Book._

“I don’t think I’ve ever read that one,” he said. “But I trust your judgement.

“Well, take a seat,” she said, gesturing to the bean bag next to her chair. “Storytime, Tim.”

He did indeed sit, and stared up at his wife with a mix of adoration and gratitude. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be married to Dee, and expecting a child that would be like both of theme. “I’m ready whenever you are, Dee.”

She seemed to get that he wasn’t just talking about the book, and smiled down at him, before clearing her throat and beginning to read. “ _The news just came in from the country of Keck, that a very small bug…”_

And as he sat there, watching her read to both him and the baby inside her, he wished quite firmly to their child _I hope you have her courage, peanut._

**XNCISX**

He was seated, feet up on his desk as he read, engrossed in the material, so that he almost didn’t hear the team coming back from lunch.

“Hey Tim.”

“Hi Ellie,” he said, absentmindedly.

“What’s he readin’?” Torres asked.

“I don’t know. Whatcha reading, Tim?”

“Just a book,” he responded. “Jimmy recommended it.

“Since when do you take book recommendations from Jimmy?” Ellie asked.

Gibbs walked past. “There’s a dead body in Norfolk. Grab your gear.”

Tim looked up then, as Nick grabbed the book on his way by. “ _Parenting: Survival Guide._ Sounds intense, Tim.”

“Doin’ your homework, McGee?” Gibbs asked, walking past Torres.

“Yeah, sure boss.” He grabbed his backpack, following the rest of the team to the elevator.

“Well, Tim if ya want any advice from me, lemme know,” Gibbs offered with a smile.

Tim tucked the book into his bag. “Sorry, boss, I shouldn’t have been reading on the clock.”

“Nah,” Gibbs shook his head. “You get extra credit with Delilah for readin’ that?”

“Just trying to be ready, boss.”

Gibbs grinned at him, understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of the kids books featured in this chapter were read to me by my parents or grandparents, and thus hold a special place in my heart.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started as 2000 words and ended at over 3000.... oops.  
> Featuring a guest appearance from one Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

“No mate, you’ve got it all wrong.” Reeves was leaning on the cubicle wall behind his desk, in a fierce debate with Torres.

“I’m tellin’ you, I talked to Abby, and her stats don’t lie!”

 “Actually, Nick, they do lie. In case you’ve forgotten the Bishop date-o-meter?”

He shuddered, but then grinned. “Not jealous are you Reeves?”

“She’s my mate, why would I be jealous?”

Nick rolled his eyes, “Abby said-,”

“I know what Abby said, and I’m telling you, Abby is wrong.”

“Not so loud, man! She’ll hear you!”

“She’s down in the lab, she won’t hear me.”

“She won’t hear you, but the rest of the office can,” Bishop said, walking in and dropping her bag behind her desk. “Are the two of you actually _gossiping_ right now? What if Gibbs comes in?”

“Oh look at Miss Goody two shoes over here. For your information, Bishop, we are not gossiping,” Nick said, offended.

“Really? Then what are you doing if you’re not gossiping?”

“There’s a little wager going on in the office,” Reeves explained, shooting a look of loathing at Nick, who made a face back. “Over whether the McGees are going to have a boy or a girl. And Nick and I are on opposing sides.”

“Which is which? Nick, I’m assuming you’re on the _boy_ side?” Ellie asked.

“Wow,” he replied, looking even more offended.

“No, that would be me,” Clay said calmly.

“Nick, you think they’re having a girl?” she asked, surprised.

“Yeah. Do you think Tim will tell us?” Nick asked.

“Maybe if we bribe him?” Reeves offered helpfully.

“How about some pepper spray?”

“We are not pepper spraying Tim to find out! And besides,” Ellie said, biting her lip. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know.”

“What do you mean he doesn’t know?” Clay asked, horrified. “He’s the father, isn’t he?”

“Maybe they wanted to be surprised?” she suggested.

Nick shook his head. “Not our Timmy. He hates surprises.”

Ellie groaned. “Fine, I’ll bite. What’s the pool?”

“It’s up to a hundred bucks says it’s a girl.”

“And a hundred and fifty for a boy,” Reeves continued.

“Gentlemen, is that an appropriate use of your time during office hours?” came a voice from behind them, and all three turned around, looking guilty, to find Director Vance standing there, arms crossed. Though he did look slightly amused, they were all awaiting the scolding they’d receive.

“Uh, no sir,” Reeves spoke first.

“That’s what I thought.” Vance smirked. “Fifty bucks says it’s a girl.”

“What? You’re siding with him?” Reeves asked, outraged.

Nick merely grinned. “Are you actually condoning this, Director?”

“Not officially. Morning Agent McGee,” he said, as he left, and Tim walked in.

“Morning Director Vance.” Tim saw the three of them huddled together, and knew something was up. He dropped his bag behind his desk, and looked at them. “... What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Tim. We were just having a little chat. How’s Delilah?”

“She’s good. Doc said she’s doing fantastic so far… and the baby is perfect.”

“Speaking of the baby,” Nick said, despite glares from both Ellie and Reeves. “Do uh… Do you guys know what you’re having?”

“No. We wanted it to be a surprise,” he replied.

“Ha!” Ellie cried, triumphant. “Told you!”

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“Scuttlebutt can wait, Torres,” Gibbs said, walking in and catching the weird tableau playing out in front of him. “Grab your gear.”

“We got a case, boss?” McGee asked, momentarily distracted.

“Yep, and Reeves is coming with us.” Clay, who’d been trying to sneak away while Gibbs’ attention had been focused elsewhere, sighed, caught out.

“Yes sir.”

Gibbs looked at his team, and shook his head. “Do I wanna know what you’re gossiping about?”

“We’re not gossiping, we’re just-,”

“Discussing my personal life, which counts as gossip!” Tim complained.

Gibbs laughed, slapping Tim on the back as he walked by. “Get used to it, Tim. Kids are worse.”

“The difference is, boss, that I didn’t sign up to be a parent on this team. That’s your job.”

“My job is to make sure ya don’t kill each other,” Gibbs said with a grin.

Tim raised an eyebrow. “And that’s not parenting?”

“Yeah, yeah, all right.” Gibbs watched as Tim walked to the elevator, followed closely by Bishop and turned to Reeves and Torres, who looked like two boys expecting punishment.

“Gibbs… wanna make a bet?” Torres offered, despite a glare from Reeves.

Gibbs chuckled. “Ya really want me in on this, Torres?”

“Why not?” he asked.

“His gut. That’s why,” Reeves said grimly. “It skews the odds.”

“Oh.” Apparently that thought hadn’t dawned on Nick before. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Can ya at least save it for when McGee isn’t in earshot?” Gibbs asked, exasperated.

“Off the record, Gibbs, what do you think they’re having?” Nick asked, clearly hoping for an answer.

“Nick, that is not fair-,” Reeves cut in, but Gibbs grinned.

“They’re havin’ a McGee, Torres.” He grinned. “And a new member of the family.”

Nick made a face. “That sounds a little too domestic for my taste.”

“It would,” Reeve said, rolling his eyes.

“Less scuttlebutt, more murder solving!” Gibbs said, pointing to the elevator.

They hurried off, followed by Gibbs, who was grinning to himself.

**XNCISX**

“So… if Gibbs is acting as your dad, and Ducky is acting as my dad… what about the rest of the team?” Delilah asked.

“What about them?” McGee asked, picking up the plates to take into the kitchen. “They’re the team.”

“That’s funny,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “I _meant_ what will peanut call them?”

“Oh.” He blinked, and then sat back down. “I’m not really sure.”

She giggled. “I notice that you’re not disagreeing with me about Gibbs being your dad.”

“He _is_ like a dad to me. And right now, he’s the only one I’ve got, Dee. And he _did_ give me a family heirloom watch. That says something.”

“So he’s Grandpa Gibbs,” she said, a patient smile on her face.

McGee grinned. “He’ll love that, I’m sure.”

“Never mind what he thinks of it, I’ll love it. And besides… it might be the closest thing to a grandchild he ever has,” she said softly.

“True.” He was struck with a sudden thought and laughed. “Oh God. Uncle Nick and Uncle Clay.”

“Uncle Tony,” she continued with the joke, laughing too. “And Uncle Jimmy for good measure.”

“Aunt Abby, Aunt Ellie… Oh no.” He paused. “Uncle Leon?”

She choked on her drink, and giggled through the juice dripping down her face, and managed to gasp, “ _Uncle_ Leon! Tim, I can’t…” The two of them were both laughing, caught up in the moment. Choking back the last of his uncontrollable laughter, Tim passed her a napkin. She managed to wipe her face off, her face flushed with laughter and happiness, and he found himself staring at her.

He often caught himself watching her doing the simplest things. But then, it had been the simplest things, the little things about her that he’d craved when he’d been stranded in Paraguay. The little things like the sound of her laughter, or the sparkle in her eyes… It was as though he craved her presence, in a way that transcended simple marital bonds. Their futures were inextricably linked from now on, but even without the baby, he couldn’t imagine a life without her.

She’d caught him staring, and smiled. “Everything okay?”

“Dee, do you know how lucky I am?” he managed, feeling his eyes welling up with tears. In the horrible nights when he couldn’t sleep after Paraguay, she had been there for him. His rock, and his shelter from the storm in his own mind. She hadn’t fixed him – he doubted he would ever quite be the same whole Timothy F. McGee he had been before Paraguay – but she had offered a place of rest where he could stay while he healed himself.

She smiled, though he could see that she was teetering on the edge of crying herself. “Don’t cry, Tim, or I’ll start blubbering too, because of these stupid hormones!”

“I love you,” he said, an honest confession. The first time he’d said it… It had taken so long. They’d exchanged _I love yous_ whenever possible… And then when Malik had struck, he remembered the confession, the blurted words. “I love you.” Not the first time he’d said it, but maybe he’d meant it more than he had any previous time.

She reached over, taking his hand in hers. “And I love you, Tim.” She paused. “You’re always watching me… it’s because of Paraguay, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” He looked down at their linked hands, knowing that if he looked her in the eye, he wouldn’t be able to conceal his absolute terror. “All I could think of down there was that if I ever saw you again… I wouldn’t take it for granted. And I just kept thinking… when we were down there, never knowing if we’d live another day…” He paused for a shaky breath. “I wasted so many years, Dee, before I asked you to marry me, when I would have married you in the bullpen with Vance officiating.”

She giggled, and he managed to look up at her then, only to find that she was crying. “It practically was like that, wasn’t it?”

“Dee, I-,” he paused, unsure of what to say next.

She squeezed his hand. “We just attract trouble, don’t we?”

He grinned, the seriousness of the moment fading a little. “I like to think it’s me.”

She giggled, squeezing his hand again. “Tim? We’re okay. Okay?”

“I think I’m more than okay. I have a good job, a great team, a beautiful wife and a baby on the way. I couldn’t ask for a better life,” he said.

“That makes two of us.” She smiled at him, and he stood up, walking around the table to lean down and kiss her thoroughly, and she smiled into the kiss, happy to have her husband back.

They broke apart when the ringing started, Tim’s laptop going off with the ringtone indicating that Tony was calling. He sighed, and then grinned down at her. “One day, honey, I promise I’ll kiss you properly. No interruptions.”

She looked after him, slightly stunned. “That _wasn’t_ properly?” she asked, smiling to herself.

Tim was occupied with setting up his laptop, setting it down on the coffee table. “Hey Tony.”

“Tim, it’s so good to see you.” Aside from a quick phone call from Delilah to find out that Tim was indeed alive and safe, they hadn’t caught up in a while. And seeing Tony’s face made the whole ordeal feel a bit more removed from his warm living room. “I’m so glad you’re not dead.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Also if I was there I would headslap you. What were you thinking??” he demanded.

Tim smiled tiredly. “I wasn’t.”

“Are you holding up okay? How’s Delilah? And the baby?”

“When did you turn into such a worrywart?” Tim asked back.

“When I became a dad. You’re in for a real treat, Timmy.”

Tim rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I’m doing okay. As well as can be expected. Delilah is fantastic. Baby is good. We’re all good here.”

“Good! Now, do you know when the baby is due?”

“The doctor is saying around or after November 21st.”

“And you wanted me to come for Thanksgiving?” Tony asked, insulted. “The little McGee could be here by then! I could’ve missed it!”

“Tony-,”

“Wait, I’m still invited for Thanksgiving, right?”

“Well, Tony, I was thinking, maybe you’d want to wait til Christmas, because it’s a bigger holiday-,”

“Timothy Farragut McGee, do you honestly think I’m going to wait until Christmas to see everyone?”

“You’ve waited this long,” Tim pointed out teasingly.

“Where’s Delilah? I need her to headslap you!”

“Hey Tony,” Delilah said, coming into the living room.

“Wheels! It’s good to see you! Whoa.” He blinked, staring at her, and then grinned. “Looking good, Mrs. McGee… Y’know if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were pregnant or something!”

“You’re very funny, Tony. How’s Tali doing?” she asked.

“She’s good. She accidentally learned a swear word when daddy burnt his hand making her lunch, and has repeated it several times… much to the joy of Senior who’s been laughing his head off every time. I tried to tell him he’s encouraging her but he wouldn’t listen.”

“Sounds very domestic, and unlike you, Tony,” Tim said with a smile.

“Just you wait, Tim. Someday all this will be yours,” Tony teased.

“Someday soon,” Dee reminded him, and they shared a smile. Tony faked a gagging noise.

“Spare me from your mcgoo-goo eyes,” he pleaded. “So Tim, Delilah here told me that you two are hosting Thanksgiving this year!”

Tim gave his wife a dirty look and she grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, Tony, apparently.”

“Tim, do me a favor and ask Gibbs when the McBaby is due? His gut is more trustworthy than any doctor, and I don’t want to miss it.”

“Why are you so eager to be here, Tony?” McGee asked. “Worried you’ll lose out on your rights as their uncle?”

“No,” Tony said, in a tone that made it obvious that it was a contributing factor. “Tim, you’re a brother to me. And maybe I wasn’t there when you proposed… or when you got married, or when you got pregnant…”

“I’m kinda glad you weren’t there for _that,_ Tony,” Dee cut in, and Tim laughed.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world! My little probie is all grown up and about to be a dad! How could I not be there?”

“Okay, okay, you’ve made your point.”

“Oh, hey, speaking of, Senior wants to get the baby something… but he doesn’t know what.”

“He’s not buying the baby Scotch or cigars,” Tim said firmly.

“No, I just… is it going to be a Tim Junior or a Delilah Junior?”

They exchanged a look. “Why does everyone insist on knowing that?” Delilah asked, shaking her head.

“Yeah, that’s weird, it reminds me that the team was asking today-,” he was cut off by Tony clearing his throat.

“ _Ahem_ , so do you know or not?”

“We do not know, Tony, but we’re so glad you asked,” Delilah said with a smile. “And tell Senior he doesn’t have to get us anything.”

“Well, I would, but he has a soft spot for children, and my daughter is _seriously_ spoiled by him, so please, I’m _begging_ you to let him give you things,” Tony said. “I’m desperate here. My apartment is full.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll let Senior buy us something.”

“Are the two of you having a baby shower?”

“My sister has taken control of the baby shower, but she’s letting Abby help-,”

“God help us all,” Tim said and Delilah elbowed him for interrupting.

“Do you plan on being there?”

“Do you have a date set?”

“We were thinking November 7th,” Delilah said.

“And where are you having it? The bullpen?” Tony asked, amused.

“No, Tony, we are _not._ ”

“We’re having it here,” Dee said. She and Tim exchanged another look, saying as much with their eyes as the words they weren’t saying, in that odd way that married couples managed to communicate without saying a word.

“Yep.”

“Do I sense some tension over there?”

“No, it’s just not a very big apartment.”

“Well don’t worry. Senior has a place closer to DC now, so we’ll be staying there when we visit. Not enough room in _Casa de McGee_ for Tali and I. As fun as that would be to watch, I’m pretty sure your head would explode, Tim.”

Tim grinned. “I’m learning here, Tony.”

“Yes from a stack of parenting manuals the size and thickness of Tali’s skull,” Tony said with a grin. “Our resident Autopsy gremlin told me.”

“Jimmy,” Tim muttered.

Delilah laid a hand on his arm to stay any murderous thoughts he might be having. “So when will you be coming?”

“How about I come for the baby shower, and just stick around?”

“I thought men weren’t allowed at baby showers?” Tim asked.

“Is that going to stop you from going, Tim?”

“No…”

“Me neither.”

“Don’t worry,” Dee said to Tim. “We’re _definitely_ dragging Nick and Clay along too.”

“I can’t wait,” he replied dryly.

“So I should get plane tickets ready to come for the seventh?” Tony asked.

“That would be great Tony. Thank you.”

Delilah smiled. “I’m sure the two of you have a lot to talk about, so I’ll just be going. The table’s not going to clear itself.”

“I said I’d clear the table,” Tim said, half standing and she shot him a look. He sunk back into his seat.

“I’ve got it, Tim. Now talk to Tony. Bye Tony!”

“See you Wheels. Take care of yourself.”

She smiled, and then went into the dining room, to take the plates. McGee watched her leave, only to see that Tony was staring at him. “What, Tony?”

“You’re a lucky man, Tim.”

“I know,” he said softly.

“How are you doing?”

“I’ve been worse.”

“You’ve also been better.” Tony had an uncanny knack for ferreting out the truth when it came to Tim. “She’s amazing, Tim.”

“I know. I don’t deserve her.”

“Don’t say that, Tim!”

“You don’t understand, Tony.”

“Oh? Enlighten me as to _how,_ McGee.”

“I missed two months of the pregnancy. Two months that I’ll never get back.”

“I understand perfectly, Tim. Remember? I didn’t even know I had a daughter until she was a toddler. I missed too much, _years_ that I’ll never _ever_ get back. But I’m here now. And so are you, and maybe we’re a couple of idiots, trying to be parents, but… we’re _here._ And alive. And we _are_ parents, Tim. That’s what matters, right?”

“I just feel so guilty,” the words were soft, so that Delilah wouldn’t hear them.

“I know, Tim. But you know what you do?”

“What?”

“You cherish that wife of yours, and that baby, because this is happening. Ready or not, you’re going to be a dad. And yeah, you missed two months, but you’re gonna be there for the rest of it, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then you’ve learned, Tim. I’d even call that character development.” He took a deep breath. “I miss you, Tim.”

“And I miss you, Tony.”

“You haven’t replaced me yet?” Tony asked, smiling.

“As a best friend? No.”

“Bishop will be so disappointed.” He sighed. “Hang in there, Tim. And I’ll be there for the seventh.”

“Okay. And Tony?”

“Yeah Tim?”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, McPapa. What are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canadian Thanksgiving to my Canadian readers!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been one year since the spontaneous stopped-elevator proposal... and the future marches on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it's not Tuesday, but it was a year ago that "Love Boat" aired and that my children got engaged, so I felt that warranted a special "episode" of Gratitude

“Tim…?” She reached over for her husband, only for her hand to fall on empty sheets. She sat up, suddenly wide awake. “Tim.”

He was gone. She swallowed hard, trying not to jump to conclusions, but her heart was beating heavily in her chest, and she was worried he was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, fighting off a panic attack without her.

And then her fears were suppressed as the door to their bedroom opened, only for Tim to be standing there, smiling sheepishly at her, holding what looked like a tray full of food. “Morning Dee,” he said, offering a hesitant smile as he walked in.

She looked at him, confused, watching as he set the tray down in front of her. “Morning… what’s the occasion?”

“Does there have to be an occasion?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Usually there’s an occasion when you make me breakfast in bed on a week day,” she told him. “Don’t you have to go to work?”

He grinned. “I took the day off, Dee. Remember, we’re going to look at houses.”

“Right!” She slapped a hand to her forehead, and then smiled. “Sorry. Pregnancy brain.”

He chuckled, and reached over, squeezing her hand. “Still one of the most brilliant brains I know.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” she retorted, before blinking, and grinning, before placing a hand on her belly. “Somebody’s awake.”

“Really?” he asked, his face lighting up, and for a second, she could see her husband returning to himself, the man he’d been before Paraguay had come into their lives and shattered him, and he grinned, reaching out a hand, before hesitating.

“C’mere.” She set the breakfast tray aside for a second, pulling him closer, grabbing his hands, and placing them on her belly. It wasn’t the first time that peanut had gotten active, but usually she and Tim were in different places when it happened. They were both frozen for a second, and she could see the mixture of anticipation and fear on his face, and then watched as the joy and awe spread across, as he smiled. He looked as though he was going to cry. “Feel that?” she asked.

“Is-?”

“That’s our little Peanut,” she told him softly, and put her hands on top of his.

“Does it feel weird?” he asked.

“A little uncomfortable, since Peanut’s favorite hobby is kicking me in the kidneys,” she teased, but saw the worry in his eyes. “Tim, it’s all okay.”

“But-,”

“No,” she cut him off. “You worry too much.”

At that, he smiled. “I worry just the right amount, thank you very much.” Peanut kicked again, and he looked down, so close to tears that it nearly broke her, watching the wonder in his face, like the world had become whole again. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her belly through the oversized shirt she was wearing. “Hey there, peanut. I can’t wait to meet you.”

She suddenly wished only to close the doors on the outside world, to stay with her husband and child until their fractures healed; until they were together whole again. She had her husband back, and to her, that was enough; the real world could wait.

He looked up, and she could still see the awe in his eyes, the wonder that she’d felt the first time she had felt Peanut moving. They had managed to create a human being, which was wonderful and terrifying, and she couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else by her side. Her own eyes filled with tears, as he rested his head on the bump for a moment, running a hand absentmindedly through his hair, because he was home and so wonderfully _alive._ He looked up, and at the same time, they both said what they were thinking.

“I love you.”

He kissed her bump again, and then whispered something she didn’t catch, before looking up, and then he leaned in, kissing her gently, as though expecting her to break. She wasn’t entirely sure which one of them was more likely to break, but looking at the fragile domesticity they’d established, she wondered if maybe they were on the mend after all. He pulled away and grinned. “Now eat your breakfast.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes,” he said, giving her a warning look. “But I’m not the pregnant one here.”

“I do hope not,” she said with a grin. “In that case, go shave. That goatee looks positively villainous.”

He looked offended, and then shook his head with a smile. “I’ll shave while you eat.”

She looked down at the food, and then smiled. “You remembered the grape jelly.”

“Of course I did. What are you slathering it on this time?” he called as he made his way into the bathroom. “The hash browns?”

“No.”

“Are you actually putting it on toast this time?” she heard the hope in his voice and couldn’t hide the smile.

“They’re going on my eggs. Obviously.”

“Ha!” She heard him laugh. “Any other cravings today?”

“Now that you mention it… I really want gingerbread men,” she replied wistfully, not expecting him to answer.

“Oh? That can be arranged.”

She took a forkful of scrambled eggs with grape jelly, feeling another kick, and looking down. “Yes, hello. I’m feeding you, don’t worry.” She called back to Tim, “What’ll it cost me?”

He stuck his head around the doorframe, his face covered with lather and his hair sticking up and she started giggling at the sight of him. “You’re my wife. It won’t cost you anything. Gingerbread men are easy enough.”

“Dipped in barbecue sauce,” she said dreamily, and he gave her a quizzical look. And then she saw the undisguised emotion in his face as he retreated into the bathroom.

She looked over the breakfast in front of her, and sighed, thinking it over, enjoying the puzzle. They were house hunting. It wasn’t exactly a special occasion. So why the breakfast in bed? She intended to find out at some point, but first, she placed a hand on her bump. “You’re one lucky kid, having him for a dad,” she murmured.

**XNCISX**

“All right,” The real estate agent offered a smile, as the two of them looked around. “This is the last house of the day. Alexandria…”

“Close to the Navy Yard,” Delilah commented.

“And the Pentagon.”

The real estate agent looked between them, concerned. “Government workers?” she asked.

“Department of Defense,” Delilah said with a nod.

“NCIS.”

“You mean CSI?” she asked.

Delilah snorted into her hot chocolate, and Tim shot her a dirty look, before turning back to the real estate agent. “Naval Criminal Investigative Service.”

“That’s a real thing?” she asked.

“I have the badge and gun to prove it,” he said with a smile, and Delilah nudged him.

“Well, what do you think of the house?” she asked, smiling, as he looked around again.

“I like it. Dee?”

“It’s a nice house,” she agreed. “And I haven’t gotten stuck anywhere yet. A definite plus.”

“I’ll let the two of you talk it over. I’ll be in the car outside.” She left, the door closing behind her, and the two of them looked at each other, and looked around at the big, empty room.

“She said the owners moved to Europe and wanted to get rid of it…” He looked around. “And it’s a reasonable price.”

“Big backyard,” Dee reasoned. “Perfect for a kid or two to run around in.”

“Or two?” he asked, turning to her.

She blushed. “I just… Don’t you think it’s good to have siblings?”

“Yeah, I do,” he said, remembering all the good memories he had with his little sister. And he knew Delilah had similar memories with her own younger sister. “But maybe we should focus on Peanut number one first, hmmm?”

She grinned. “Good point. We haven’t even been married a year.”

“True,” he sighed. “It’s very spacious. And it’s accessible.”

“And a good thing. Do you know how many ugly single story houses I’ve seen today?” she asked, wincing to herself. “Just because there aren’t sweeping staircases doesn’t mean it has to be horrible.”

He laughed. “It’s nice. Master bedroom is kind of isolated from the other bedrooms though… When Peanut is here, probably not a great thing to have them so far away from the master bedroom… but then again, they’ll probably be in our room for the first few months, at least… What?” he asked, noticing that Delilah was trying to hide a smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Spoken like a true parent,” she said. “Honey, have I told you lately that you’re going to be an amazing father?”

“No.” They reached for each other, holding hands, finding an anchor in each other. “And you are going to be a fantastic mom.”

She looked around, but turned back to him. “Can you see a future here, Tim?”

“There’s a tree in the backyard for a tire swing. There’s an extra room for guests… or a second baby,” he reasoned. “And most importantly, it’s accessible.”

She grinned at him, biting her lip for a second. “Tim… if this is our home… then we need to be honest with each other here. And I want to know the real reason you’ve been treating me like a princess all day.”

“You’re carrying our future,” he said softly, not meeting her eyes. “Isn’t that cause enough?”

“No.” She laughed. “Tim. We’re married, you can be honest.”

“We got engaged a year ago today,” he said, kneeling down in front of her. “And we may not have had the wedding we planned for, and we haven’t been married a year yet, which is my fault-,”

“I think I played a part in it too, Tim,” she objected, still smiling. “Would you do it differently if you had the chance?”

“Delilah, if I had the chance, I wouldn’t do anything differently.” He stopped, a haunted look washing over his face. She didn’t want him to mention Paraguay in their future home, their sanctuary. “Except I wouldn’t leave you.”

“And I wouldn’t do anything differently either. I know that this is a big step, hon, but… I wouldn’t take it with anyone but you.” She squeezed his hand. “Okay?”

“Okay. I just figured since our first wedding anniversary will be after Peanut…” he took a deep breath. “I’d treat today as a sort of anniversary.”

“That is fine by me. The day Timothy McGee asked to marry me.”

“Sometimes, I still can’t believe you said yes.”

“I can. Because I love you.”

“I love you too.” He looked around at the empty house, their voices echoing in the hallowed halls of their future. And then he pulled out his phone, hitting a button.

She laughed as the sound of _She Blinded Me With Science_ echoed throughout the house. “Tim!”

He held out a hand. “Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

“It would be my pleasure.” She took his hand, and then giggled as he scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his forehead leaning against hers. She was staring into his eyes, as the song played.

“Did I ever tell you how horrified Nick was at the idea of this being our first song?” he asked, grinning.

“No. But it makes sense. Too nerdy for him.” She grinned at the thought. “Tim?”

“Yes Dee?”

“This is the future I want. Maybe not the one we planned for, but the one I want for us.”

“If that’s what you want, then I want it too.”

“Maybe it’s not the ending I expected when we started dating… but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

He leaned in and kissed her, before pulling away. “I don’t know what I saw coming when we started dating… but this is the happy ending we deserve.”

He set her back in her chair as the song ended, and then leaned down, placing his hands on her belly. “And what do you think, Peanut? Is this the start of our future?”

His face changed at the answering kick, and both he and Dee started laughing. They were still laughing, his arms wrapped around his little family, when the real estate agent came back in. “Well?”

“We’ll take it,” they said, grinning with each other.

It had been a crazy unpredictable year; but they had started it together and they were ending it together.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More team antics, and then some honesty between Delilah and her "man of honor"

“Wow.”

“It looks like an alien,” Nick commented.

Ellie glared at him, “No it doesn’t, Nick.”

“I’m telling you… I don’t think it’s human.”

“I think it looks like Delilah,” she retorted.

“It doesn’t even look human, you’re just sayin’ that because Delilah is your friend!”

“Ladies, please,” Reeves tried, but a smirk from Nick and a glare from Ellie shut him up.

“You’re telling me you don’t see Delilah?”

“All I see is this little… alien thingy.” Nick grimaced, but smirked. “C’mon Bishop, if I took you to an art gallery, you’d say a _blob_ looked like Delilah if Tim was standing right there.”

“But Tim isn’t-,” she froze, and whipped around, only to see Gibbs, not McGee, smirking at the agents clustered around McGee’s desk.

“Geez,” he said, walking past with a coffee. “Don’t ya have work to do instead of gossiping?”

“No… actually, we haven’t had a case in a week.”

“Torres is getting desperate.”

“I just wanna kick down some doors,” Nick sighed. He pulled the object in question from where it was pinned up behind McGee’s desk. “What do you think Gibbs? It’s an alien, right?”

Gibbs grinned, looking at Torres. “If I didn’t know better, Torres, I’d think ya didn’t like kids.”

“Oh, no. Kids? That’s much too domestic for me.” He took a closer look at it. “Maybe it’s like an optical illusion? I still just see a blob!”

“Oh yeah, and you wanna be the one to tell McGee that?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah, not a good idea.” Ellie said, before looking closer. “It’s really cute.”

“Gibbs, Bishop said this looks like Delilah… what do you think?” Nick held up the image in front of Gibbs, who looked over the top of it to Torres, raising an eyebrow.

“Ya really want my opinion, Torres?”

“Well, yeah…” He saw the look Gibbs was giving him. “Actually I… have… to analyze this privately. I’m telling you, it’s like that scene in _Alien_ -,”

“Where’s my sonogram?” came a panicked demand from behind them. Nick turned around, hiding the image behind his back.

“Oh… hey McGee!”

Tim gave him a suspicious look. “Nick, have you see my baby?”

“Relax, man, it’s not your baby. I’m not even sure it’s of this world.” Nick pulled it out from behind his back, and Tim grabbed it, clutching it to his chest.

Ellie, who was watching the exchanged, muttered, “Whoa. Papa Wolf.”

“It’s a baby, Torres, to you that might as well be an alien,” Gibbs said, without looking up from his computer.

Nick grimaced, but Ellie hurried in to do damage control. “Tim, the baby is beautiful.”

Tim looked slightly less gratified. “You really think so?”

“Oh yeah. Definitely.”

“Ellie was saying it looked like Delilah,” Reeves said from his desk, having safely retreated without anyone noticing.

“I hope they do look like Delilah.” Tim got a wistful look on his face, causing his colleagues to roll their eyes. Except for Gibbs, who looked up at Tim and smiled.

“How are things with Delilah?”

“Good… good. I was just coming back from the lab… Abby wanted a copy.” He grinned. “She’s already really excited.”

“Seen her knitting project?”

“No… what’s she making?”

“I won’t ruin the surprise, McGee, but don’t worry… ya won’t hate it.”

“ _That’s_ reassuring.”

Gibbs pulled his glasses from the corner of his desk. “Mind if I take a look?”

“McGee,” Torres started. “I don’t mind if you hang pictures of your little alien baby up everywhere… but do ya have to do it where I can see?”

“Just wait, Torres,” Gibbs said with a grin, as he took the image from McGee, looking at it with a nostalgic smile. “Imagine how many pictures there will be once the new arrival actually shows up!”

Nick groaned, collapsing into his desk chair, and burying his head in his hands.

“Tim…” Gibbs looked up at him, with fatherly pride. “That’s good work.”

“Oh, it’s nothing to do with me. It’s all Delilah…”

“I hope you had _something_ to do with it man, or that’s gonna be pretty awkward,” Torres teased, but Gibbs was focused on Tim.

“How is she, Tim?”

“Good. She’s still perfectly healthy…” He tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn’t. “Sorry. I hardly slept last night.”

Gibbs stood up. “You’re not sleeping?”

“Oh, no, not like that, I’ve been sleeping fine. It’s Delilah.”

“She okay?” Gibbs asked.

“She’s fine… I just had to go out last night and try and find a 24-hour grocery store.”

“Ah,” Gibbs said with a grin, handing back the sonogram. “Cravings?”

“Cravings,” Tim confirmed. “I’m trying to keep her from working too hard, but you know what she’s like.”

“As far as I recall,” Gibbs said, turning back to his paperwork. “McGees are stubborn.” He grinned at the thought, shaking his head. “Get an idea in their head and no turnin’ back.”

“Delilah actually wanted me to give you this,” Tim said, pulling out a copy of the sonogram. “There’s a note on the back for you.”

Gibbs flipped it over so he could read the inscription in Delilah’s elegant handwriting.

_To Grandpa Gibbs,_

_Not long until you get to meet the newest addition to the family!_

_Love Delilah, Tim and Peanut xo._

He grinned to himself, and then turned, pinning it up behind his desk. Torres groaned, “Oh c’mon Gibbs, not you too! I’m surrounded by alien babies!”

Gibbs shook his head. “Surrounded by family.”

“As if _that’s_ any better,” Torres huffed.

“Morning,” Vance said, walking in, before stopping in front of McGee, who’d frozen with the sonogram clutched tightly in his hand. “McGee, you look like you’re at death’s door.”

“Thank you, Director Vance.”

“Mrs. McGee keeping you busy?”

“Yes sir, but I don’t mind.”

“No.” Vance clapped him on the shoulder. “Cherish it… because next thing you know, kids are teenagers.”

McGee laughed, as Vance walked off.

“Wow, you can almost pretend he didn’t send in Agent Sloane to shake things up.”

“If that’s his idea of a fresh start, I’d hate to hear what he thinks of teaching old dogs new tricks,” Nick said, his eyes on Gibbs.

Reeves popped up again, and Ellie jumped aside, startled, giving him an annoyed look when he grinned. “One old dog in particular.”

Gibbs didn’t look up from his case report, but offered a single word in retort: “Woof.”

**XNCISX**

He was just laying out the blueprints for his newest project, when the doorbell rang. He set down his mason jar of bourbon, before taking the stairs two at a time to the first floor. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but opening the door to find Delilah wasn’t it.

“Delilah.”

“Hi Gibbs. Sorry to drop in… I should’ve called.”

“No, no… come in.” He opened the door, only to see Tim driving off. He looked her over, relieved to see that physically she looked healthy, and Tim was right about her glowing. “You okay?”

“Yeah… just wanted to talk… figured there was no one better than my man of honor.”

“Where’s Tim off to, leavin’ ya here?”

“He has therapy.”

“This late at night?”

“He said it helps him sleep. And how can I mind?” she asked, wringing her hands. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and smiled at him.

“I’d offer ya bourbon and the basement, but…” he waved his hand helplessly. “Stairs… and ya can’t drink.”

“I appreciate the thought.”

“Heard you and McGee got a new place.”

“We’re not moving in for a while yet, but yes.”

“He showed me pictures… it’s a nice house, Delilah.”

“I know. I’m really happy with it. Did Tim give you the sonogram?” she asked, following him into the living room. He sat down across from her.

“Yeah. Baby is beautiful… the two of you should be proud.”

She smiled. “Best surprise we’ve ever had. But yes… I am proud.”

He looked her over again. “So what’s the real reason you’re here?”

She sighed. “That obvious, huh?”

“Yep. That obvious.”

She bit her lip for a second. “I never thanked you for keeping Tim alive. In Paraguay.”

“Nothin’ to do with me,” he said softly, not meeting her eye. “It was all Tim. He wanted… so _desperately_ to get back to you and the baby. That’s what kept him alive… not me.”

“I know he carries a lot of guilt… about Paraguay,” she said, hesitating.

“Situations like that… ya do what it takes to survive.”

“I don’t mean about that. I mean about leaving me behind.” She fiddled with her rings, before looking back up at Gibbs. “I don’t know how to help him.”

“Look, Delilah… there wasn’t a day that went by where he wasn’t thinkin’ of ya.”

“The guilt is eating at him, Gibbs. It haunts him… the things he saw… the person he became.”

“Do you think he’s a different person?”

“He may have been changed by what happened down there, but underneath it all… he’s still the man I married. The man I love.”

“There’s no cure-all. It’s somethin’ he’s gotta come to terms with.”

“I just want him to be happy,” she said, frowning.

“He is happy… when he’s with you.” He took a deep breath. “Do you know how many times I wished I’d forced him to stay on that helicopter? I saw it in my head every night… every time I closed my eyes… knowin’ he put himself into danger for me.”

“But you know why.” She met his eye, having recovered her emotions. “You damn well know why he did what he did. It’s Tim. Stubborn as hell, and willing to throw himself into danger for those he loves. It’s not a bad quality.”

“It is when it gets him killed.”

She reached over, and touched his hand. “But it _didn’t_ get him killed. And I know Tim… I know his soul. He’s still there.”

“And he’s still fightin’ to get back to you, Dee. Just in a different way.”

She smiled through unshed tears. “You know, that’s the first time you’ve called me _Dee._ ”

“Well why shouldn’t I call ya that? Aren’t you my daughter-in-law?” he asked gruffly.

She smiled then, a real smile, wiping at her eyes. “Gibbs, I know that you never really got to see your daughter grow up-,”

“I have a son,” he said, cutting her off. “A son that you married, and Delilah… any father would be proud for their child to marry someone like you.”

“You’re going to make me cry again, Gibbs.”

He leaned forward, taking both of her hands in his. “Delilah… I promise I’m not gonna let anything happen to Tim. Not now that’s he’s a father. You got that?”

“That’s favoritism,” she sniffed.

“Don’t care. It’s my job to look after my kids. And if ya need anything… let me know.”

“I will. How does it feel?”

“How does what feel?” he replied.

“Knowing that you’re getting a grandchild?”

He grinned. “Feels like a miracle.”

**XNCISX**

After McGee had stopped in to pick up Delilah, looking cheerful, if exhausted, Gibbs went back downstairs, to his mason jar of bourbon, and the sketches for his newest project.

He hadn’t asked to find a family in his team. And yet, he’d found one all the same.

His phone rang, and he looked at it, frowning, before picking up. “Yeah, Duck, everything okay?”

“Jethro, have you heard from Timothy lately? I was trying to call him, but there was no answer at their home.”

“He was at his therapy session. Delilah was here.” He was quiet for a second. “Did ya need somethin’, Duck? Is it urgent?”

“Goodness no. I hadn’t realized the lateness of the hour. I am trying to think of something to purchase for our young couple for their newest arrival.”

“Ya mean for the baby shower?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes. And does this make me GrandDucky again?”

“You bet your ass it does,” Gibbs said with a grin, leaning against his workbench.

“What are you getting them, if I might ask?”

“I’m buildin’ ‘em something.”

“How mysterious. I had planned to ask Timothy when he stopped by autopsy today to talk to Dr. Palmer and I, but I’d forgotten. Have you seen the sonogram? It’s a beautiful baby, Jethro. But it reminds of that time when-,”

“Duck,” Gibbs cut him off, gently. “I saw the sonogram. Baby looks perfect.”

“Do I sense some grandfatherly pride, Jethro?”

“Oh yeah. Family is growing. And you and I get to see it happen.”

“Do you know what they are having?”

“Didn’t ya hear? It’s a surprise. For everyone.”

“Damn. I was hoping that they were merely saying that just to keep it to themselves.”

“Nope.” He went to hang up.

“Jethro?”

“Yes, Ducky?”

“I’ve decided I will not be going to New York until the baby comes. I simply cannot miss the birth of Timothy’s child.”

“It’s good to hear that, Duck. See ya tomorrow.”

“Good night, Jethro.”

He hung up, before turning back to his blueprints, sliding on his reading glasses. He grinned. He was going to be a grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big News!  
> Next week, chapter six will be posted on Tuesday (as normal) BUT  
> On October 31, we're having a double chapter of Gratitude!!  
> Chapters 7 and 8 will be posted on Halloween.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop and Torres get snarky and then honest on a stakeout, and McGee learns that he'll do pretty much anything for his very pretty, very pregnant wife.

“You know, Nick, I’m really surprised that you don’t hate stakeouts.”

He turned to her, raising an eyebrow. “Why would I hate stakeouts?”

“Isn’t that only like one level up from being chained to a desk?” she asked, focusing on her binoculars as opposed to her partner. Gibbs had been pairing them up more and more following Hurricane Molly, and she almost couldn’t complain.

“No, no!” he said, sounding offended and she set the binoculars down, looking over at him, raising an eyebrow. “C’mon Bish, I get to use my gun! Maybe! Sometimes. It’s possible.”

She rolled her eyes. “I wonder how McGee is doing.”

“He misses more work than I do.”

“Well, unless _you_ have a pregnant wife stashed somewhere, keep dreaming about that time off,” she said with a laugh. “And it’s not like McGee is sleeping in… he’s going with her to her appointments.”

“Gibbs lets him get away with murder.”

“Can you blame him?” she asked, softly.

“No,” Torres admitted, and then snorted, shaking his head. “McGee is so paranoid.”

“Oh trust me, I know. I’m one of his _three_ emergency contacts for Delilah. So I know. Kinda cute actually.”

“What does that mean?” Nick asked, pulling out a sandwich. “Do you mind? I skipped breakfast.”

“Since when do you skip breakfast?”

“Since Gibbs sends us out at the break of dawn, c’mon Bishop.”

She eyed his sandwich, hearing her own stomach growl. “Go ahead. And it just means that if McGee is out of DC on work, then I’m the next person she calls.”

“Wow, he must really love her, to think it worth it to annoy all of his colleagues.”

“He annoys you?” Ellie asked. “Thought you liked Tim.”

“He’s my bro, Bish. We gotta history. Doesn’t mean I wanna look at his creepy alien baby.”

“Do you just not like kids, Torres?”

“I love kids, Bishop. I just like them better when they’re actually… y’know… here.”

She giggled. “You poor thing. Having to actually be part of the team family.”

“Wanna know a secret, Bishop?” he asked.

“What? You actually have six children hidden somewhere?”

“What? No, no, no, no. A real secret. And if you tell anyone, I’m disownin’ ya.”

“All right.” She set the binoculars down again, turning to him. “What’s this deep dark secret, Torres?”

“You cannot tell anyone!”

“I won’t! Now spill!”

He winked at her. “You really wanna know?”

“Yes, I’m curious now! Tell me! Or I’ll pepper spray you!”

“You don’t have- yes, you have pepper spray, okay, that’s awkward.”

She held the pepper spray an inch away from his face. “Torres… You and I both know how much this hurts.”

“I was just gonna say that the little alien baby is… actually kinda cute.”

She stared at him for a second, and then started laughing. “I’m never gonna let you live this down,” she warned him.

“I have so many regrets.”

“Of course it’s cute. It’s Tim’s.”

“Forgive me if I haven’t noticed how _cute_ Tim is.” He was silent for a second. “He and Delilah really have a thing goin’ don’t they?”

“They know each other really well,” she said.

He shot her a look. “Well… yeah Bishop.” He smirked. “They’re having a kid together.”

She frowned at him. “No, I don’t… not like _that._ I just mean that they know each other’s minds and they’re happy. They’re like… soulmates. I’d love to find that kind of love someday… wouldn’t you?”

His face was open for a second, while he thought it over, the smirk having fallen away at her words. “Who wouldn’t?” he asked softly. And in that brief moment, Ellie could have sworn it was the most honest he’d ever been with her. “I can’t believe that they were doing _things_ with a body under their bed.”

She grimaced. “Ew. Really, Nick? I don’t want to think about that.”

He laughed. “You realize that they probably-,”

“No, Torres, I’m not realizing anything. That’s like thinking about my brothers doing _things_ …” She looked disgusted. And then she grinned at him. “Nice subject change by the way. You don’t have to crack jokes to hide it, we all know you’re actually a marshmallow.”

“I’m not a marshmallow.” He almost threw his sandwich at her. “You take it back!”

“If you throw that, I’ll eat it. I skipped breakfast too, you know.”

“You did?” he asked, feeling guilty, and feeling grumpy because she’d made him feel guilty. Sometimes he felt like Ellie tried to bother him on purpose. “Here, you can have half.”

“Told you,” she said, taking it from him, and taking a bite. “You’re a marshmallow.” And they shared a quick smile.

“Are ya done flirting yet?” Gibbs asked over the comm, and they exchanged a guilty look, before bursting out laughing. “Oh, and Torres? Bishop won’t tell Tim, but I will!”

“Oh c’mon Gibbs, no!” he groaned.

“There goes your image,” she said through another bite of her sandwich.

“You don’t deserve that sandwich,” he told her, bitterly, grabbing the binoculars from her.

She snorted, but mercifully didn’t say anything else.

**XNCISX**

Delilah was stroking a hand over her belly, watching Tim, who was sitting beside her on the couch, half-asleep after a long day of work. She knew that he watched her when he thought she wasn’t looking, but she would never confess that she did the same. She was greedy, drinking in the sight of him, and feeling the spark of knowledge that he was all hers, as long as they both lived. It was as though she couldn’t get enough of looking at her husband, her Timothy. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, his shirt creased from a long day in the office, and his hair was standing on end like he’d been running a hand through his hair nervously all day. He’d smelled like gunpowder and coffee when he’d leaned down to kiss her when he’d walked in. He had her feet in his lap, and didn’t seem to mind the dead weight against his thighs. As though he could sense that she was watching him, he looked over, blinking, only to see that she was watching him.

“Y’know, back in the olden days, they wouldn’t even let the father in the delivery room.”

“This isn’t the olden days, Dee. Wild horses couldn’t keep me away,” he replied with a smile, before his brow furrowed. “I can’t even imagine _not_ being in the room with you. Why? Do you not want me there?””

She held up her book, one of the ones on pregnancy he picked out. “Just reading about the good old days of high mortality rates and very strict hospital rules,” she responded with a smile. “And you know, I can see the logic in it.” She could see he was frowning and hurried to correct herself. “I mean, I’ll want you there. Without a doubt, Tim. _I_ can’t imagine you not being there. Since _you_ got us into this mess.” She winked at him, and he grinned, knowing she was kidding.

“What is the logic you see?” he asked, giving her a look.

“Well I know that you, for example, are going to be panicking.”

“I’m not gonna- yeah. I am gonna panic, aren’t I?”

She nodded, giggling, as she watched him, reaching for his hand. “I don’t mind, y’know. Shows that you care. That and you scare easily.”

“Of course I care. And don’t worry, I’m going to be there. Come hell or high water, I’m going to be by your side the whole time, I promise. No matter how terrified I am.”

She smiled at him, resting her book on top of her belly. He laughed at the sight, and she grinned too, biting her lip as she watched him yawn again. “Did you have a long day at work?”

“It was work,” he replied, softly. “You know how it is.”

She reached over, taking his head. “At least you got to miss part of it.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t remind me. It annoys Torres to no end, but I love coming to your appointments.”

“Well he can come next time instead of you. Maybe we’ve finally found something to shake him up.”

“I think that would be filed under _too much information_ for poor Torres. However fond he is of you.”

“He’s secretly a marshmallow,” she said with a smile, and Tim shifted in his spot on the couch, yawning. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Is everything okay?” he asked her, suddenly both wide awake and worried.

She rolled her eyes. “You worry too much.”

“Excuse you, sweetheart, I worry just the right amount for a man with a very pregnant wife.”

“Yeah, _very pregnant_ is right. No hiding it, is there?” she asked, moving her book aside to place her hands on top of her bump. “You would be amazed at all the people who are curious. I mean, yeah, they stared before, because of the chair, but it’s _nothing_ compared to this.”

He chuckled. “So, what can I do for you?”

“Can you paint my toenails for me?” she asked, smiling at him. 

 “You want me to paint your toenails?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Please.” She patted her leg. “I know they’re just for decoration at this point, but it doesn’t mean they have to be ugly.”

He laughed. “Just for decoration?”

She shrugged. “If I can’t laugh about it… what can I do?” And it was true; she’d shed many tears about her paralysis and added complications and a changed life, but she had no more tears to shed. It hadn’t stopped her from creating a child, or getting married, and that was enough.

He smiled. “I will gladly paint your toenails for you. Do you have a color in mind?”

“I was thinking gold. Nail polish stays on _forever_ and I’m going to be the most stylish lady in the hospital.”

He laughed. “You were going to be anyway.”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I know. It helps that I make hospital gowns look good.”

He chuckled again, smiling at her with heartfelt adoration. “Do you have gold nail polish?” he asked. “Or do I need to buy some to keep my wife in style?”

“There should be some in my makeup bag,” she responded, trying to ignore the deep visceral response she _still_ had to being called his wife. “How about I paint your fingernails for you once you’re done?”

“I feel the team might frown upon that,” he said with a smile. “Not that that would stop me.”

“You must love me to even agree,” she told him.

“You know it.” He nodded, moving her feet off his lap, and though he was getting up for her, she regretted the loss of contact. He stood up, and turned back to her. “Want anything to eat?”

She gestured to the bump. “When do I _not_ want something to eat?”

He laughed. “Good point.”

“If you can get me a Jell-O cup from the kitchen and put a slice of cheese on top of it, I will love you forever.”

“You won’t love me forever anyway? I’m hurt.”

“You know I will.”

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “Gold nail polish and Jell-O with cheese. Anything else, sweetheart?”

“No.” She looked up at him, and smiled. “You spoil me, you know that?”

“You don’t seem to mind. It’s also kinda my job to spoil you.”

“And how could I mind?” she asked, squeezing his hand as he walked past. He returned a few minutes later, with her requested food, and the bottle of nail polish.

“You have some of the strangest cravings,” he commented.

“You weren’t complaining the other night when I was craving _you_ ,” she teased in return.

They shared a quick smile, as he started painting her toenails. He listened to her talk about her day, and her afternoon with Breena, and Victoria, and eventually started talking about the hurricane.

“Yeah, the power went out. It was _not_ fun. Especially when Breena called twice to check in. And you called how many times…?” she asked, watching him bent over his work. She smiled to herself.

“Mmm,” was his reply, concentrating as he was.

She smirked at him. “I had to burn all of your copies of _Deep Six_ just to keep warm.”

“Okay.” She started laughing, and he looked up, startled. “What?”

“You haven’t heard a word I said, have you?”

“Burning my copies of _Deep Six_. I heard.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” she teased.

He gave her a look that melted her heart. “Honey, I think you’re more important. They’re just books, and you’re my wife.”

She reached out a hand, and put it on top of his. “You always know the right thing to say.”

“No I don’t,” he said with a laugh.

“No you don’t,” she agreed. “But it’s usually from the heart, and that’s all that matters.”

He looked over to where the fire was blazing, and then went back to his painting. “It’s easy to speak from the heart with you, Dee.”

Looking at him, her Timothy, who painted her nails and brought her any food she was craving, reminded her once again of Peanut, and she rested her hands on her bump, wondering what they were having again. “Have you thought any more about names?” she asked softly.

He nodded, not looking up. “I’ve got a list going… You?”

“Oh, definitely, and the list keeps growing. It’s not like I have terrorists to catch or anything,” she said with a giggle. “And once I’m done with work- yes, soon enough, Tim,” she responded to his worried look. “Once I’m done work, I’ll have nothing to do but sit around and watch myself get fat.”

He laughed. “You’re pregnant, Dee. Not fat.”

“So, names.”

“If it’s a girl… I think I want one of her names to be Caitlin.”

“For your old partner?” Delilah asked, softly.

“Yeah, Kate. Knew me as a probie. She would’ve adored you.”

“I’m sure I would’ve liked her too, Tim.”

“She was like an older sister to me…” he said thoughtfully. “What about you?”

“Samson?” she teased.

He shot an annoyed look her way, but she could see he didn’t really mean it. “Samson? Really?”

“Or Rafi? Since you have him to thank for me coming back to DC.”

He frowned. “I don’t have him to thank for anything.” And then he smirked at her. “Youthink we’re having a boy?”

“I thought we were refusing to speculate.”

“You must have some idea.”

“We were talking about names,” she said patiently, the seriousness returning to the conversation. “What about John? For a boy?”

“John?” he asked.

“For your father…” She frowned. “Should I have not suggested it?” She knew all about his complicated history with his father, and knew he regretted how their relationship had been.

“No, you should’ve. It’s just these are all people who are important to _me_.”

“I did suggest Rafi?”

“He was important to you?” Tim asked, frowning.

 “Never mind Rafi. You don’t think my late father-in-law is important? He gave me you… sort of.”

He laughed. “I guess he did. That’s a point in his favor.”

“I know it wasn’t easy, but consider it,” she offered.

“What about Alexander? For your dad?”

“That’s a good idea. I know that you’ve gone through like five baby name books by now, but… you know as well as I do… this baby’s name should _mean_ something, Tim.”

He nodded. “I know. But there’s something else I know: whatever Peanut here is called… it doesn’t matter. I mean, it does matter, because names are important… but it’s our baby. And that’s enough.”

“So how do you feel about Farragut?” she asked, before they both started laughing.

“Definitely not Farragut,” he said.

“I just feel like… when I see Peanut for the first time,” she said, looking into the fire. “I’ll know. _We’ll_ know.”

“You’re right, as usual. When we meet Peanut for the first time… and hold them… we’ll know.”

They locked eyes, and he set down his nail polish, reaching for her hands. “And it’ll be perfect,” she said softly.

“It already is.” He smiled at her. “I can’t wait.”

To hold their child in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER:  
> NEXT WEEK, ON HALLOWEEN, IS A DOUBLE CHAPTER OF GRATITUDE  
> ONE CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED BEFORE THE EPISODE AIRS, THE OTHER WILL BE PUBLISHED AFTER.  
> HAVE A GOOD WEEK!


	7. Seven

“Grab your gear, we’ve got a missing Marine in Quantico.” As the team rushed past Gibbs, he put a hand out, stopping Tim from moving. “Might wanna sit this one out, Tim.”

“Why, boss? Is it someone I know?” he asked, brow furrowing, and Gibbs could almost see his mind racing, the gears of Tim’s brilliant mind starting to turn furiously as he assessed what Gibbs had told him.

“No, but it’s… not good.”

“Boss, I’m a federal agent,” Tim said with a laugh. “I’ve seen plenty of _not good_.”

“Tim. Our missing Marine is pregnant.”

That stopped him in his tracks, the wry smile dropping off his face. “Oh. So?”

“Fine.” Gibbs held up his hand in surrender. “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

“Boss, I’m a federal agent. I can’t lose my head every time we have a case with a pregnant victim.” He picked up his backpack and walked past Gibbs, who simply took a sip of his coffee, shaking his head. McGees and their stubbornness.

“Ya’d think once it almost got him killed, he’d be a little less stubborn,” he muttered, following Tim to the elevator.

“What?” he turned, catching Gibbs, who merely glared at him.

“Move, we’re gonna be late.”

Tim hurried onto the elevator, followed by Gibbs. If Torres and Bishop beat them to the crime scene, he’d never hear the end of it. Once they were on the elevator, Tim asked, “Boss… why are you trying to protect me?”

Gibbs shot him a sideways look and sipped his coffee again, staring straight ahead. “Not tryin’ to protect you. Just doin’ my job. Besides, your wife threatened to eviscerate me if I didn’t take care of ya.”

Tim chuckled. “That sounds like her.” There was a pause. “I’ve seen a lot of ugly things in the last fourteen years,” he commented softly. “What makes this different?”

Gibbs finally turned to him. “Because sometimes ugly hits a little too close to home. Or sometimes ugly gets ya in trouble.”

Tim sighed. “I already worry about Delilah. If I worry about me too, I’ll completely lose my mind.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Ya don’t have to worry about her, Tim. If anyone can take care of herself, it’s Delilah.”

“Trust me, I know. But I’m her husband. I’m pretty sure it’s in the job description. Besides… we’re getting closer to the due date, and…” he trailed off.

“How is she?”

“Good… when you don’t consider the insomnia and the heartburn and the constant exhaustion…” Tim smiled to himself. “God, it’s so amazing. She’s going to be an amazing mom.”

“And what about you?” Gibbs asked, as the elevator doors opened.

“What about me?” Tim asked.

“Don’t ya think you’re gonna be a good dad?”

“I haven’t really thought about it,” Tim said, but his lack of eye contact and tone of voice convinced Gibbs that he was lying. Tim had thought about it, and was obviously terrified. Gibbs could only hope to drag the truth out of him at some point. For now though, they had a case.

**XNCISX**

“No, I’m tellin’ you, Bishop, you shoulda seen this guy! He looked like he was gonna eat Tim. And Timmy was so brave, weren’t you?”

“Very funny, Nick,” Tim said, rolling his eyes as they walked off the elevator. “I wasn’t scared of him, he had more muscle than brains.”

“As opposed to you, who is all brain and no muscle?” Nick asked, winking at him.

“I think I could make an argument to the contrary,” came a voice from the bullpen.

The team collectively stopped short, bumping into each other, as they stared at their visitor. Until Gibbs brushed past them, stopping short himself when he saw the coffee on his desk. He turned to their visitor, and grinned. “Mornin’ Delilah. How are ya?”

“Not too bad, Agent Gibbs, just a little pregnant. Yourself?”

“Not pregnant. Just old.” He’d picked up the coffee to take a sip, but stopped. “And since when do ya call me _Agent_ Gibbs?”

She smiled, placing her hands protectively over her bump and straightening her shoulders. “Since this isn’t a social visit.”

McGee’s face changed from one of happiness to horror in a split second. “What?”

She turned to him, “Hi to you too, hon. I’m back on the team for today.”

“That’s awesome!” Ellie said, before eyeing the bump. “But are you sure-,”

“Yes, Ellie, I’m sure.” She smiled. “I think Peanut here can wait a _little_ bit longer to make an appearance.”

Nick eyed her as he walked past, looking as though she was a ticking time bomb, but all he asked was “How come you didn’t get me a coffee?”

She grinned at him, and shrugged. “Didn’t feel like it.”

“But you got Gibbs a coffee! Why not get one for me?”

“Leave her alone, Torres. Don’t bug her in her condition.”

“You heard her Gibbs, she’s not gonna go into labor just because I tease her!” Nick said, as Delilah laughed. “Besides, I think the least the lady can do is get me a coffee since I have to hear so much about her al- I mean cute baby to be.” He winced, but if Delilah noticed his slip, she ignored it.

And then she turned to her husband. “Are you gonna keep being cranky about me working, Tim?”

Tim’s indignation melted away for a second as she rolled over to his desk. “I’m not cranky,” he insisted, before smiling at her. “Morning.”

“Morning.” They stared at each other for a second, locked in a marital stalemate, oblivious to the fact that their coworkers were all watching them.

Nick pushed his mug full of pencils off his desk, Tim and Delilah both turning at the sound. “Oops,” he said, deadpan.

“What’s the DoD’s interest in this case?” Gibbs asked.

“Why Gibbs, I thought you’d never ask! Your missing Marine’s husband, who is a self-described techno-wizard, is suspected of espionage. And we believe that he was using his wife’s computer to deflect suspicion.”

“Pretty serious charges,” Ellie said, digging through her desk drawers.

“Lose somethin’, Bish?” Nick asked, chuckling to himself. She shot him a look, before continuing. When she pulled out a bag of the chips that Reeves had gotten for, Nick raised an eyebrow. “Little early for snack food isn’t it?”

“Leave me alone, Nick, I missed breakfast this morning.”

“I did offer you my breakfast burrito.”

“Your reheated breakfast burrito from last week? No thanks.” She saw that Delilah was eyeing the bag of chips. “Want some, Dee? I’ve got a whole case of them, courtesy of Clay.”

Delilah smiled. “I am hungry.”

“Tim not feedin’ ya properly, Delilah?” Gibbs asked, waiting for her to continue.

“He is… I’m just always hungry.”

“Here.” Ellie tossed her a bag.

“Thanks Ellie, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Because you’re definitely in danger of starving,” Nick said sarcastically, only for Tim and Ellie to both shoot him a look.

Delilah looked over the bag. “I don’t think I’ve seen this kind of chips before.”

“They’re _crisps,_ how many times do I… oh. Hello Delilah.” Clay, who’d popped up at the usage of incorrect slang, leaned on the cubicle wall, smiling at Delilah.

“Hi Clay,” she said. “Heard it’s you I have to thank for the… crisps.”

“Yeah… And if you like those, I’ve got two whole cases at home.”

“Ahem,” Gibbs said, as Delilah opened the bag and started eating. “Espionage?”

She smiled, continuing. “Ooh these are good. Uh, yeah. Where was I?”

“Missing wife’s computer… espionage.”

“Right. Sorry, it’s… pregnancy brain.”

“And here I thought nothing slowed your brain down,” Ellie said.

Delilah winked at her. “Nobody’s perfect.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re both geniuses, we know. Get to the point, Delilah,” Nick cut in.

“Do you have the wife’s computer?” Delilah asked.

“Yeah, Abby has it.”

“And according to the husband, his wife was last seen at her doctor’s office for an appointment,” Tim said, standing up.

“Husband assumes she made it home, because the car was in the driveway, but… no sign of her in the house,” Ellie said, picking up the thread.

“Okay, Bishop, Torres, you go. Talk to the doctor. See if there’s anythin’ to find out. Tim, you and Delilah go help Abby down in the lab.”

“Agent Gibbs,” Delilah said, rolling over. “Are you trying to keep me out of the field?”

He looked her in the eye and raised an eyebrow. “Do ya think I could honestly keep ya from doin’ anything ya wanted to do?”

“No.”

“Then no. Now go on. Go!”

Grabbing another bag of chips from Ellie’s desk drawer, she and Tim started making their way to the elevator.

“Hey! McGee!” Gibbs called, and both Tim and Delilah turned around, to see what he wanted. “Tim,” he amended his statement upon seeing that they’d both turned. He was grinning though, as he continued. “Get Delilah up to speed on the investigation. And don’t forget to bring Abby a Caf-Pow.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Once they were in the elevator and turned to each other, they started laughing. “I can’t believe you turned around,” he said.

“I’m a McGee, aren’t I?”

“I just didn’t think you answered to it.”

“I answer to Mrs. McGee, don’t I?” she asked, looking up at him and smiling, before placing her hands on her bump. “And soon there will be three of us.”

“Can’t come soon enough,” Tim said.

She reached over, squeezing his hand. “I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.”

The elevator doors opened, and they made their way into the lab, only to hear a loud shriek from within. “Delilah! You’re… wow.”

“You don’t have to say it, Abs, I know I’m gigantic,” Delilah said, wrapped in Abby’s embrace.

“Is everything okay? How’s the baby? Are you here about our plans for Halloween?” She pulled away, still babbling excitedly.

“I’m actually here on a case-,” Delilah started.

“Is it still safe for you to work?”

“Yes, Abby, although – stop glaring at me Tim, you’re burning holes in my back – this is probably my last case. Or second-last. I don’t know.”

“I’ll just… see myself out then,” came another voice. Tim, too busy keeping an eye on Delilah and Abby, hadn’t noticed Agent Sloane standing by Abby’s computer.

“Agent Sloane,” he said, surprised, and then smiled. “Agent Sloane, this is my wife and DoD counterterrorism expert, Delilah Fielding McGee.”

“Hi, Agent Jack Sloane. I’ve heard so much about you from McGee here, although he neglected to mention how pretty you are,” she said, shaking Dee’s hand.

“Uh huh.” She looked over at Tim, who grinned sheepishly.

“Tim tells me that you’re expecting your first child.”

She placed a hand on her bump, laughing. “That obvious, huh?”

“I don’t need to be a profiler to see it, but being a profiler… added bonus.” Jack looked between Tim and Delilah. “I should probably go see if Gibbs needs any help.”

“Probably not!” Tim called as she left.

“I’ll take my chances!” she called back.

Grinning, Tim turned back to the case at hand.

**XNCISX**

Ellie was focused on driving, and trying to ignore the sound of Nick singing along loudly to _Be Our Guest,_ getting only half of the lyrics right. She glared at him, but he noticed and kept singing, even louder. Finally, she turned it down.

“Hey!” he complained.

“Never star in a Disney movie,” she told him, rolling her eyes.

“I’m hurt, Bish. You don’t think I’m talented?”

“Not at singing,” she muttered to herself.

“I’m better than you,” he retorted. “Bish ya gotta let me have fun. It’s no fun back at the Yard.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s the McGee soap opera back there,” he retorted.

“I thought you liked Delilah?” she said, shooting him a quick glance.

“I do! It’s not… that. It’s… I dunno, man.”

“I think you do know. You can talk to me Nick, I’m friendly.”

“You remember what I was like when I joined this team, right?” he asked.

“Hard to forget. Mr. _I cannot be chained to a desk._ ”

“I never wanted to be a team player,” he muttered, staring straight ahead, as they turned into the parking lot of the doctor’s office. Ellie shut off the engine and they sat for a second.

“So what’s going on?”

“Do you ever just see somebody with their life all together an’ everything, and you realize that you’re alone?”

“I never used to,” she said. “Nick, you’re not alone, you’ve got the team.”

He scoffed, but his heart wasn’t in it. “The team!” He sighed deeply, before turning to look at her, the raw honesty all over his face. “I’ve never been part of a family like this. I never expected… to be part of a family, when I joined this team.”

“Is it a bad thing?” she asked, touching his shoulder.

“It was unexpected… but not bad. It only gets bad when I think that as much as this team is my family… I can’t protect them.”

“You mean Tim,” she said, even more softly. “And Gibbs.”

“Family is supposed to protect family, ya know? I failed.”

“Hey, don’t say that. We brought them home.”

He raised an eyebrow. “ _We_?”

“We did, Nick. And like it or not, this team is your family now.”

“Great.” As he got out of the car, he watched Bishop walk towards the clinic, and felt the smile turn up the corners of his mouth. Having a family meant that he wasn’t alone.

His family. And Bishop’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter coming this week! Because sometimes good things come in 2s


	8. Eight

“Dream Team reunion! I really should make us jerseys…” Abby said thoughtfully, leaning against her computer stand, and grinning at Ellie and Delilah. “Delilah, you’re not wearing your ring!”

Delilah gave her a sheepish grin. “I’m sorry, Abby, but my fingers have been swelling, and I couldn’t get it to fit. Miracle of life, y’know.”

Ellie laughed. “I see you’ve still got your wedding ring on though.”

“I’d take it off, but it’s _stuck_ ,” Delilah said, and then smiled. “Not that I mind.”

“Honestly though, like, think of the brain power in this room right now. We are like the ultimate genius team. All four of us.”

“Whoa there Abby, I don’t think Peanut is exactly a member of the dream team just yet,” Delilah said, as Ellie laughed.

“Oh, c’mon Delilah, you know that any kid of yours and McGee’s is going to be _super_ smart,” Abby replied. “And probably really cute too.”

“She’s got a point there, Dee,” Ellie said, still smiling.

Delilah rolled her eyes. “Fine, you’re right.”

“There’s probably a genius baby in there right now, planning to cure cancer or something,” Abby said with a smirk.

Delilah rolled her eyes at that. “Abby,” she sighed, about to start.

“So should I be ordering us jerseys?” Abby asked.

“If you do, better make mine a large,” Delilah said, inciting laughter from the other two.

“How much longer until the baby is born, anyway?” Ellie asked.

“Too long,” Delilah told her, grinning, and once the three of them had stopped laughing, continued. “Doc said anytime after November 21st.”

“That’s in three weeks!”

“Don’t think I don’t know,” Delilah warned. “A certain someone keeps reminding me that I should probably stop working soon. But I can work from home, and he’s a worrywart anyway.”

“And do you guys know what you’re having?” Abby asked.

“Everyone keeps asking, and I still have the same answer: no.”

“Well, that baby better hurry up and arrive,” Abby said.

“Oh, I am with you a hundred percent on _that_ ,” Delilah agreed.

“Yeah, a lot of people in the office have placed bets on what it is. Even Tony’s in on it.”

“He is?” Delilah laughed.

“Yeah, I think… it’s up to $200 for a girl, and $250 for a boy… $30 for _other_.”

“Other?” Delilah asked.

“Tony specifically requested that Clay add a third category,” Abby said, smirking.

“Let me guess, just to bug Tim.”

“He’s wound pretty tight, Dee,” Ellie warned. “You’d think he’s nervous or something.”

“Tim? Oh, he’s totally terrified. But it’s okay. We’ve got it under control,” she said. “Oh! We’ve got a hit! Abby, can you call Gibbs?”

“Can I take a picture first?” Abby asked.

“Why?” Ellie and Delilah asked at the same time.

“Baby’s first case?” she said sheepishly, causing the other two to laugh.

“Not if ya don’t want Tim’s head explodin’,” Gibbs said, walking in, carrying a tray of drinks, and followed by Tim. “I brought drinks,” he said in response to the quizzical looks.

He handed Abby a Caf-Pow, before handing a coffee to Delilah, whose eyes lit up.

“Boss, I don’t think-,”

“Cool it, Tim, it’s decaf. I wouldn’t hurt your kid.”

“Thank you, Gibbs, very nice of you,” she said with a smile, taking a sip. “Ooh that’s good.”

“Are you already trying to hook my baby on coffee?” Tim asked, or rather demanded.

Gibbs laughed. “I’m the grandpa, kid’s gotta inherit something from me. Whaddaya got, Dream Team?”

**XNCISX**

Tim knocked gently on the doorframe as he stuck his head into Agent Sloane’s office. “Hey, Agent Sloane, you wanted to see me?”

She looked up from her computer, pushing up her glasses, which had slid down her nose. “Hi Agent McGee! Yeah, I… uh was putting together a profile on the husband, as Agent Gibbs requested. Actually it was more like monosyllabic grunts… had to piece it together myself. How long does it take to get in his good books?”

“At least a decade,” Tim told her grimly, walking in. “But that’s if you mess with his coffee.”

“Speaking from experience there, McGee?” she asked.

“Yeah. So… why’d you call me instead of Gibbs?”

“Figured you were the right-hand man.”

Tim laughed. “Yeah the right hand man, that’s me.”

“I won’t make a _Hamilton_ reference,” she said with a smile.

“You already did. Now the song will be stuck in my head for days,” he sighed. “And my wife will hate me for singing it. Even though she’s already singing Christmas music-,”

“Yes, your wife,” she said, smiling at him. “Why don’t you take a seat?”

He gave her a suspicious look, but sat. “Are you gonna tell me about the profile on the husband?”

“Yeah, in a minute, hold your horses.” She leaned forward on her desk, staring at him. “How are you holding up? I know this case must be… difficult for you.”

He shrugged. “Why should it be? My wife is perfectly fine, and healthy, and safe.”

“But it must hit close to home.”

“Jack, I worry enough about my wife without thinking about her being kidnapped. Besides,” he said with a wistful smile. “She can hold her own in a fight.” He thought of Malik, and the bravery and spark he loved in his wife.

“Oh, I believe it,” she said with a smile. “How long have the two of you been married?”

“Since May.” He could see that she was calculating backwards in her head, and then he cut off her train of thought by continuing. “We were supposed to have a big fancy wedding in July, but we found out about the baby and didn’t want to… waste any more time.”

“Yes, and it mentioned in your file – don’t look at me like that, I know your friend Reeves has done background on _me_ – that you were missing for two months. Held captive in… Ecuador?”

“Paraguay,” he said softly.

“And you lived, which is amazing… I… Such resilience…”

“I had Delilah to come back to,” he said softly, staring her down.

“You mentioned that you worry about her,” she continued, ignoring his glare.

“Of course. It’s normal, isn’t it? To worry about my pregnant wife?”

“You aren’t worried for your own sake?” she asked.

“Well…” he paused. “Y’know Jack, I… I’ve always know that Dee would be an amazing mom. She’s just that special kind of person.”

“And what about you?” she asked.

“I worry about Dee, so that I don’t have to think of how scared _I_ am.”

“You’re worried that you won’t be a good father, right?” she asked.

He blinked, and stared at her. “How did you..?”

“I’m a profiler, Tim.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Gibbs put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“He did _ask,_ but he didn’t order, so I’d say I’m actually growing on him. And Tim, from what I’ve learned about you since we met, I believe that you are going to be a great father.”

“I’m gonna mess up,” he scoffed.

“Isn’t that the hallmark of _all_ first-time parents?” she said with a grin. “You mess up, you learn, and as long as you love the kid, what does it matter?”

“Of course I love… the baby,” he said, feeling that saying _Peanut_ in front of her was just inviting more profiling. “The only person I love more than my baby is my wife. And speaking of spouses, are we going to talk about your profile on the husband now? Or are you going to keep interrogating me?”

She grinned. “This is why people hate psychologists isn’t it?”

“I’ve known a lot of profilers,” Tim said. “Only liked a few of them.” But a smile in her direction confirmed that he did like her. “Now tell me, what do I need to know about the husband?

Sloane looked at him, and smiled to herself as she started to explain. _They’ll be alright,_ she thought.

**XNCISX**

“Oh, I just love Halloween!” Abby gushed as Tim and Delilah made their way into the lab. Her smile grew upon seeing them. “Don’t you guys?”

“It was Halloween when we moved in together, Abby, so of course we love Halloween,” Delilah said, grinning over at her husband. “Don’t we, Tim?”

“I feel stupid. I’ve never even seen _Hocus Pocus_!” he complained,

“Here, bend down,” Delilah ordered, and he obeyed, so that she could fix his headband. “Your ears were crooked.”

“Why am I a black cat again?” he asked.

Delilah, in her orange wig, shot him an amused look. “Because you’re Thackery Binx, and I, Winifred Sanderson put a spell on you and turned you into a cat.”

“Apparently I need to see this movie,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“You really do,” Abby said, smirking at him.

“This is the last time I do a group costume,” he muttered.

Ellie and Abby, who were dressed up as the other two witches from _Hocus Pocus,_ were grinning at him, as Delilah smiled up at him. “I’m sure I could persuade you to do it again.”

“Probably… You did bewitch me after all,” he said with a wink.

With surprising speed, and despite the giggles she was trying to suppress, Delilah, pulled him down to her level and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll let that joke slide.” And then she watched him for a second, smiling to herself.

“What?” he asked. “Cat got your tongue?”

“If I’m lucky,” she muttered.

“Okay, that’s disgusting,” came a voice from behind them. “I never needed to hear that.”

Tim turned to see Nick walk in, dressed similarly to the way he had when they’d been trying on tuxes for the wedding. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“Johnny Cash,” Nick said with a grin. “Might as well embrace it, huh?”

Delilah looked confused, so Nick continued. “I tried on a tux for your wedding and Reeves told me I looked like Johnny Cash. At least I didn’t look like a waiter.”

“Actually, Nick, I think I looked rather like James Bond,” Clay said, coming in, looking… like James Bond.

“007,” Delilah said, nodding, as she smiled.

“Johnny Cash, and James Bond… and a cat,” Tim complained to her, but he was smiling.

“That sounds like a punchline to a bad joke.”

“Hey Johnny, where’s your June?” Reeves asked.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Hilarious,” he said, deadpan.

Delilah took Tim’s hand in hers, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure, Dee.”

They looked around to make sure that everyone else was occupied by the party, but on their way out of Abby’s lab, they bumped into Agent Sloane.

“Oh hi you guys!” she said, looking between them, her mouth twitching. “Are you supposed to be from _Hocus Pocus_?”

“Yes,” Tim sighed, as Delilah laughed.

“What are you supposed to be?” she asked Jack.

“Oh, I’m Hot Lips from _M*A*S*H._ ” She grinned, looking at the two of them. “Sneaking away from the party early?”

“Maybe…” Delilah said. “Please don’t give us away.”

“Oh no, your secret is safe with me,” she said with a smile. “You go on, I’ll keep them distracted.”

Tim looked relieved, “Oh, thanks, Agent Sloane, I owe you.”

“Not really, now get outta here, before they find out that you’re gone.”

“Elevator?” Tim asked.

“Elevator,” Dee agreed.

Once on the elevator, Tim flipped the emergency switch, plunging them into semi-darkness. They shared a smile, and Delilah said very softly, “Can you believe it’s been two years since we moved in together?”

“I can,” he said, kneeling down in front of her, and looking up at her with an adoration that radiated from him, so strong was it. “I can’t believe it took me so long to propose… almost a year after we moved in together.”

“I wouldn’t change a single second. Besides… it just means I knew _exactly_ what I was getting into,” she said with a laugh.

“That makes two of us… Though I knew for a long time that you were the one.”

“We are the perfect nerdy couple, according to Abby,” she said with a smile, taking his hands in hers. “And we are okay, aren’t we Tim?”

“Yes. This baby is coming, ready or not.”

“I think we’ll be ready. It’s not like we haven’t had time to prepare,” she said with a laugh.

“Very true. When I was talking to Agent Sloane, today-,”

“Tim,” she said, cutting him off.

“What?”

“Stop wasting your breath and come kiss me. I’ve been wanting you to kiss me all night.”

“A very specific craving,” he teased, cupping her face in his hands.

“My favorite,” she replied, smiling, before he pulled her into a gentle kiss. She was having none of his gentleness, treating her as though she’d break, and pulled him into a fiercer kiss, and they quite lost track of time.

Tim pulled away, breathlessly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Timothy McGee… Binx.” She scratched behind his fake ears, and grinned. “I’d find it so funny if you started purring right now.”

He reached over, flipping the emergency switch back, before leaning his forehead against hers. “That would mean I’m happy?”

“Aren’t you?” she asked, smiling.

He pulled her into another kiss in reply, not even noticing that the doors to the elevator had opened, until the wolf whistles and applause started.

They broke apart, blushing, turning to see the team all smirking and laughing at them from outside the elevator.

 _Sorry_ mouthed Agent Sloane.

“What are you two, teenagers?” Nick asked, smirking.

In answer, Tim reached out, hitting the button that closed the elevator doors, before turning back to his breathless, laughing wife. “What do you say we move this Halloween party back to the apartment?”

“Oh Agent McGee,” she said as sweetly as any Halloween candy. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta Joke- Sean Murray played Thackery Binx in human form so Sean Murray is Tim McGee who is Thackery Binx in cat form... I think I'm funny  
> Also group costume for Abs, Ellie and Dee = Sanderson sisters  
> Happy Belated Halloween


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower chapter

“Are you sure that you’re going to be okay?”

“Tim, honey, you’re going to be late.” She was giving him an exasperated grin. “I am _fine._ ”

“And if something happens-,”

“And if something happens, I will call Abby. Or Bishop. Or Breena, who is coming over anyway to help me get ready. I can take care of myself, Tim.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know. I just worry-,”

“Well stop worrying. For a few minutes anyway.”

“I can’t help it,” he said, giving her a smile. “I just don’t want to miss anything-,”

“This is your day with Tony. Tomorrow is _our_ day, but this is your day with Tony. To bond over being dads or crush beer cans against your head or whatever it is the two of you do for fun. And no showering together!” Delilah said with a grin, before resting a hand on her bump. “As for me, I’m gonna get some quiet time in with Peanut.”

“Good idea.” He leaned down and kissed her. “I’m bringing home Tony, the team, and pizza in that order.”

“Can’t wait. For the pizza that is.”

“Call me with what you want on it. And nothing too crazy.”

“You wish. Now go. Say hi to Tony for me.”

“You know I will,” he said, squeezing her hand. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Now hurry, you’re going to be late.” She watched him leave, smiling to herself, and patting her bump as she fiddled with her wedding ring. “Oh Peanut,” she sighed. “He’s gonna be a great dad, isn’t he?”

She turned back to the empty apartment, grateful for a few moments where Tim wasn’t hovering. She felt Peanut kick, and smiled. “I’m glad you agree. Now c’mon, let’s rest up before the family gets here.”

**XNCISX**

He was walking into Arrivals at the airport, scanning the crowds for the familiar sight of his best friend. He’d always thought that airport reunions were the cheesiest thing ever, but that was before his long- distance relationship, and before his best friend moved away. He was looking through the crowds of people arriving; it was a busy day at the airport, but in a few weeks, it would be insanity as the holidays arrived.

The holidays weren’t the only occasion with an imminent arrival. He felt his heart skip a beat as he thought of what the new few weeks could bring. A baby.

His baby.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the familiar face in the crowd. He felt a grin spread across his own face, as Tony spotted him and smiled. There was sudden relief, like the world had never turned upside down, because it was Tony, the one constant at NCIS for so many years.

He waved, barely resisting the urge to run to his best friend and hug him. They rarely hugged but it felt right. And Tony himself started a half jog, getting to him. “Tim,” he said, in disbelief, before pulling him into a tight hug. Tim closed his eyes for a second, thinking for a second that maybe he’d dreamed everything that had happened since they’d separated.

And then Tony pulled away, looking at him, and laughing. “You look good, McPapa.”

“Yeah, so do you… where’s Tali?” he asked, noticing a very conspicuous absence. “And Senior?”

“Oh, uh, funny story. Senior wanted to spend some quality time with just Tali so they flew here a few days ago. Gave me a few days to get ready to come here, and pull myself together.”

“It was hard coming back, wasn’t it?” Tim asked, and then pulled Tony into another hug. “Thank you for coming, Tony.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, McGoo.” He pulled away. “Don’t worry, Senior and Tali are both coming to the baby shower. Today though, my friend, is not about children. It’s about us.”

“That’s what Delilah said.”

“Well she is a very smart lady.” They started walking, Tim still unable to believe that Tony was by his side again. He would never complain. “And how is the expectant mother?”

“Absolutely beautiful. And totally healthy.”

“She scared?” Tony asked.

“Not as much as I am.”

“Don’t worry McPapa, it’ll all be okay. What’s the plan for today?”

“Well, I figured I’d show you the house.”

“The house?” Tony asked, curious, as McGee took one of his bags from him.

“Yeah, the house. Tony, at the moment, Delilah and I are living in your old apartment, which if you’ll remember has one bedroom. It’s not big enough for three people.”

“Oh!” Tony slapped a palm to his forehead. “Tim you shoulda told me, I would’ve brought a housewarming gift!”

“It’s enough that you’re here.”

“Don’t get mushy on me, Tim. I hate emotions.”

“No you don’t.”

He grinned. “No I don’t.” The smile dropped from his face for a second. “It’s good to see you, Tim. You look good. Gave us a hell of a scare.” He lifted his hand, and headslapped Tim, who winced, but didn’t say anything. “Don’t ever do anything like that again.”

“Don’t worry Tony, I won’t. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Damn right you’ve learned. I would have handcuffed you to the helicopter. What are you, stupid?”

“Yes,” Tim said.

“At least you’re being honest now. How are thing with the team?”

“Good. They’re the team.”

“Heard you got some new blood. Again. We have a great turnover rate, don’t we?”

“You’re not part of the _we_ anymore, Tony,” Tim said, but he was grinning.

“I am too! I was here longer than anyone else! Including you.” He wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulder. “I can’t believe how grown up you are!” He ruffled Tim’s hair as Tim laughed and swatted his hand away. “I’ve mostly only come to wrestle the title of _uncle_ away from your other teammates.”

“I know Bishop will be thrilled to see you. As will everyone else.”

“Like I said Tim, I couldn’t miss this. It wouldn’t be fair if I showed up when the gremlin had his baby but not come for my McPartner!”

Tim shot him a look. “Really, with the nicknames?”

“It’s either I nickname you or the baby, so take your pick.”

Tim laughed. “It’s good to have you back.”

Tony had a pensive look on his face, as though he was momentarily lost in thought, but then he smiled. “It’s good to be back. Now c’mon show me this house of yours.”

**XNCISX**

Tim unlocked the door, and they stepped into the empty house, Tony exhaling in surprise as he looked around. “This is nice, Tim! Really nice. Good taste. Which means Delilah picked it out, not you.”

“Excuse you,” Tim said as Tony laughed. “I have great taste!”

“In women, maybe. Don’t you remember your old apartment? It was not pretty. This however… is pretty.”

“Yeah, well. It’s amazing how many single-story houses are ugly. We really lucked out with this place.”

Tony laughed. “And there’s one added perk.”

“What’s that?” Tim asked.

“No bodies underneath the floorboards?” Tony suggested.

Tim rolled his eyes. “That’s not funny, Tony.”

“It is too funny. So, Tim, you’re getting your white picket fence… wife, baby, the whole nine yards. I’m almost jealous.”

Tim turned to him, hearing something in his voice. “Tony?”

He shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m not the domestic type anyway.”

“You miss her, don’t you?” he asked, the words hanging in the air. Tony stiffened like he’d just seen something horrible.

“I didn’t find her, Tim. I wanted to… I didn’t want to believe that she’s dead… I still don’t believe it. But she is gone. I uprooted my whole life to try and chase a ghost.”

“So what’s next?”

Tony turned and gave him a sad smile. “I’m raising my daughter by myself, far away from everyone I know and love, grieving a woman I have no right to grieve.”

“You had every right, Tony. You loved her.”

“I do. I still love her. But if she’s still out there, she’s running from something… I know she’s not dead, Tim. But she doesn’t want to be found.”

“What’ll you do?”

“Stop chasing. And stay put for once in my life. I’m a runner, Tim. Not like you. You stay, steady and unchanging… me? I run. Ran from Philly and Peoria, and Baltimore, and ran from NCIS. You stayed.”

“I stay,” Tim replied, touching Tony’s shoulder. “Because everyone else leaves first.”

Tony sighed, shaking his head. “I didn’t come back to rejoin the team, Tim.”

“I know. You came back because…”

“Because you’re going to be a dad, and the least I can do, as your best friend, is support you. Beyond that… I sorta have a plan.”

“What kind of plan?” Tim asked, concerned. “You’re going to back to Paris, aren’t you?”

“Paris isn’t really my scene, Tim. Tali likes it well enough, but then, she’s a better traveller than I am.”

“It must be strange.”

“Every day… she reminds me more and more of Ziva. It’s always so strange to think about… kids scared me, Tim. And then I ended up with one.”

“I’m scared too, Tony.”

“Why? You’re great with kids!”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to mess up… I know that Delilah is gonna be an amazing mom, because she’s just… amazing.”

“You gotta have faith, Tim. That’s all I was going on when I moved to Paris with a toddler that I barely knew, but who was half of me. You and I, Tim, we created kids. I mean sure, we’re not giving them a great world to live in, but… faith, Tim.”

“As usual, you’re right.”

“I am going back to Paris, and then I’m coming here.”

Tim hadn’t been expecting that, and he looked up, surprised. “What?”

“I’m going to get an apartment here in DC, or maybe in this neighborhood. I’m gonna try and go for a job at FLETC. Not very thrilling, but…”

Tim was confused. “Why?”

“What do you mean _why_?”

“Why are you doing this, Tony?”

“Because, Tim, my family is here.”

“But-,”

“I mean it, Tim. My family is here. Besides, that kid of yours needs a fun uncle.”

“You’re going to have competition for _that_ title,” Tim said with a smile, thinking of Nick. “But Tony…”

“No buts, McGee. Just let me come back. If Ziva wants to find me, she can find me. I can’t spend the rest of my life globetrotting and chasing a ghost. You know?”

“I do. I understand.”

Tony shook his head, sitting down. “I miss her, Tim.”

“I do too. I kept thinking that she would… she’d wanna be here.”

“Yeah. She’d be so thrilled about the baby. And about Delilah.”

“She never even got to _meet_ Delilah,” Tim said.

“Or Baby Gremlin.” Tony sighed. “You’re a lucky man, Tim McGee.”

“I’m luckier because of who my friends are,” Tim said as he turned to him.

Tony grinned. “I’m touched, Tim. Really.”

“Are you okay, Tony?”

“I think so. Tali keeps me busy. Senior helps me stay sane. I just… miss the team. We were dysfunctional but we did make a pretty okay family. What about you? Are _you_ okay?”

“Some days are better than others. Most nights now, I don’t wake Delilah up with my screaming.”

Tony’s face changed. “That bad?”

“It comes and goes.” He took a deep breath. “I started writing again, trying to get my feelings out on paper. I see Gibbs’ therapist. I don’t have a boat though to take out my emotions on… so I write.”

“And does it help?”

“It does, but the real savior is Delilah. She didn’t just… swoop in and fix all my problems… but having her helps.”

“You really love her, don’t you Tim?”

Tim grinned. “I can’t picture a universe where I don’t love her.”

“Well,” Tony clapped him on the back. “In that case, enjoy the happy ending. You deserve it, Tim.”

“Thanks Tony.” He grinned. “Now who’s getting mushy?”

“Shut up McPapa. I’ve still got dirt on you. Now, I need all the good gossip that I’ve missed about the team.”

**XNCISX**

“Dee!” Tim yelled, clutching the pizza box. “We’re home!”

Delilah rolled out of the dining room, grinning when she saw Tony, Tim and the pizza. “It’s so good to see you!” she called, hurrying over to the them.

“Nice to see you too, Wheels,” Tony said with a grin.

She scoffed. “I was talking to the pizza, Tony.”

“Ouch, that hurts, Delilah.”

“C’mere.” She pulled him into a hug. “It really is good to see you.”

“And you! You’re… very pregnant.” He kissed her on the cheek as he pulled away, taking her in. God, McGee was a lucky bastard.

She smiled up at him. “Such a way with words.”

“If you wanted a wordsmith, shoulda married McGee. Oh wait! You did!”

“The rest of the team on their way?” she asked, as McGee kissed her on his way into the dining room.

“You tell me, I haven’t heard from them all day. Haven’t heard from anyone except you.”

“Well, Ducky is home so he can be at the shower… my mother is flying in tomorrow morning… and Nick called an hour ago, offering to bring more food.”

“That’s oddly domestic of him!” Tim called, as he set the pizza down on the island in the kitchen.

“You’re not kidding.”

Tony was grinning at the place. “What a nice home you live in, Delilah!”

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Uh huh. The bodies make the rent really cheap.”

He winced. “Oh yeah. Hell of thing to be under the bed, huh? Worse than a comic book collection.” She rolled her eyes. He noticed his former goldfish. “Kate! Ziva! It’s so good to see you, girls. I missed you. I hope Tim has been taking care of you.”

“He has. And so have I. Don’t worry, Tony, your goldfish are in good hands.”

“And what about you, Delilah?” Tony asked, straightening from where he’d been bent over the goldfish bowl. “Are you in good hands?”

She cradled her bump. “I like to think so. I married Tim, didn’t I?”

Tony looked, seeing the wedding photo front and centre on the mantel above the fireplace. “You certainly did. Right in this very room.”

“How’s Tali?” she asked.

“Good. Wanting to meet her Auntie Dee in person. She thinks you look like a Disney princess.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah, she’ll love you. I promise.”

Delilah laughed. “I like to think I’m good with kids.”

“I’ll bet you are. You aren’t nervous?”

“It’s a little late for second thoughts, but… a little nervous. I’ll be okay.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

“I’ve certainly looked worse things in the face than parenthood, haven’t I?” she asked, turning to look at him, eyebrows raised.

“Well, you’re one strong lady, Delilah, so I know you’ll be okay.”

“Here,” she said, holding out a hand. “Give me your hand.”

“Why?”

“C’mon Tony, just trust me.”

“I do trust you, Mrs. McGee. I trust you with my best friend’s happiness,” he said, giving her his hand. She placed it on her large belly.

“Wait for it,” she warned.

“Wait for- whoa.” He’d definitely felt movement. “Is that…?”

“That would be the youngest McGee.”

“That’s so cool. Quite a kick he’s got.”

“He?” she asked.

“He,” he said with a nod, and then grinned. “I’m just guessing. And you don’t know either.”

“I don’t.” But she winked at him. “I, however have an idea.”

“Mother’s instinct?” he asked, teasing.

“Something like that.”

“This kid’s got a lotta energy, don’t they?”

She laughed, and he smiled, watching her. “Yeah, you can say that. Usually Peanut here has a foot stuck in between my ribs, so kicking you is better.”

“It must be weird,” he said.

“What, growing another human?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” She half-shrugged. “It’s worth it though.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony said, thinking of Tali. “Definitely. So, you gonna give little Peanut here any siblings?”

“A little early to think of that,” she said, looking amused. “I think if I suggested that to Tim, he might pass out again.”

“I can’t believe he actually passed out. He McSwooned.”

“I totally called it,” she told him. “I always knew if we had kids… I could always see him fainting.”

“Could you always see the two of you having kids? Or is that too personal a question?”

“What is this, Tony, an interrogation?” she asked, grinning.

“No. You know what I’m like when I’m interrogating. Now answer the question, Mrs. McGee.”

She opened her mouth, looking a little wistful, but then there was a knock on the door. “Ha!” she cried. “Saved by the door! Remind me to thank whoever is at the door. It’s open!” she called, still hurrying to play the good host.

The door opened, and there was Ellie and Nick. “Delilah! You look amazing!” Ellie cried.

“Let me in, Bish, I’m hungry!” Nick called from behind her. “You’re blocking the door!”

“It’s not my fault you skipped lunch!” she retorted, moving into the room as she leaned down, pulling Delilah into a hug. “You’re glowing, Dee.”

“That’s what they keep telling me.”

“I hate to say it, but Bishop is right,” Nick said as he walked in, closing the door behind him.  

And then Ellie looked up, seeing Tony. Her mouth dropped open. “Tony?” she said, stunned.

“Hey there, Special Agent Bishop. Good to see you.”

“You too, I…” She ran over as he stood up, pulling him into a hug. “I can’t believe you’re actually here!”

“Who the hell is that?” Nick muttered to Delilah.

She nudged him. “Play nice, Nick. This is Anthony DiNozzo.”

Tony pulled away from Ellie and held out a hand. “I’m here to be the fun uncle.”

“Right… oh hey!” Torres grinned. “You’re the one who posted that meme of McGee!”

“That would be me,” Tony said, grinning.

“I gotta say, that was evil, but pure genius.”

“I had a lot of practice in tormenting McGee. 13 years of it, in fact. Tell me, Nick, have you ever tried supergluing his keyboard?”

“Tony,” Delilah said, with a warning note in her voice.

He winced. “Sorry. I’m just kidding, Delilah. You know I have the utmost respect and love for your husband.”

“Delilah, I’m coming over early to help with the shower tomorrow, right?” Ellie asked.

“Oh yeah, any and all help would be appreciated. I’m a little slower than I was.”

“Well, you’re the reason for the shower, so I’d say you’re entitled to rest,” Ellie said.

“I’m inclined to agree with that,” McGee said, walking in. “Hey Ellie, Nick.”

“Stop hovering, Tim,” Delilah warned.

There was another knock at the door, and Ellie opened it. “Right on time.”

“I can smell pizza from down the hall,” Gibbs said. “And I didn’t eat lunch.”

“What is it with no one eating lunch today?” Delilah asked. “Was it a busy case?”

“Yeah, we were workin’ one short,” Gibbs said.

“Don’t be mad at Tim, he needed a day.”

“I’m not mad,” Gibbs said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “As long as he’s doin’ his job.”

“And what job would that be?” Tony asked.

Gibbs turned to him, grinning, and nodded. “DiNozzo.”

“Boss.”

“Not your boss anymore, Tony,” he said, before walking over and pulling his former subordinate into a hug.

“And the _job_ Gibbs mentioned is keeping an eye on Delilah. Did you know she worked a case with us a few weeks ago?” Tim asked, walking in, a dish towel thrown over his shoulder. He grinned at the sight of all his family in the same room.

“At such an advanced stage? I can just picture McGee’s face if you’d had the baby at the Yard,” Tony said, snorting. “Then fainting would be the least of his problems.”

Delilah giggled. “Very funny, Tony.”

“We still have a few weeks to go,” Tim said, walking over and placing a possessive hand on Delilah’s shoulder. She reached up, covering his hand with hers, and turned to smile at him.

“He’s very overprotective.”

“Well, Delilah, now that I’m here, I’m relieving him. So he doesn’t have to worry as much when he’s at work,” Tony said with a smile.

“Really?” she asked.

“What, you think I just came here to watch you break his fingers? I mean, that’s definitely part of it.”

“Tony!” Tony was knocked backwards, and grinned as he realized who was hugging him.

“Jimmy Palmer, it has been too long.”

“You could say that again,” Jimmy said, pulling away. “How are you? How’s Tali?”

“Tali is fantastic. And me? I’m just…” He looked around, seeing Tim and Delilah together, and Ducky standing there, talking to Gibbs, Ellie and Nick talking to Abby who’d just arrived, and suddenly he realized that something very small and empty in him had been filled again. He swallowed a sudden lump of emotion clogging his throat. “I’m glad to be home, Jim.”

“We’re glad to have you, Tony.”

**XNCISX**

“I am _so_ glad you didn’t use those decorations,” Tim said to Abby.

“I will still kick you out of this baby shower, Tim,” Abby said, glaring at him.

“You wouldn’t dare. If it wasn’t for me, this baby wouldn’t exist.”

She considered it for a second, and then nodded. “That’s fair enough. But please, don’t make me think about that.” She looked around it. “It’s pretty good, isn’t it?”

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “It’s great, Abs. Thank you.”

“I was mostly only involved so I could meet Delilah’s sister. Cathleen is super cool, I love her!”

“She is pretty great,” Tim agreed, but he wasn’t watching Delilah’s sister. He was watching Delilah, as always. His Delilah, who was grinning and glowing in the maternity shirt he’d bought her, the one that said _Mother of Dragons_ over the belly, laughing at a stupid remark that Tony had made, her rings glowing in the afternoon sunshine, surrounded by their friends. His Delilah, who he loved so dearly.

Abby saw who he was looking at, and smiled to herself. “You really love her, don’t you Tim?”

He grinned. “Like you once told me, Abs, she’s the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn’t see it then, but I see it now.”

She smiled and it was her turn to kiss him on the cheek. “I always saw it.”

He walked over to his seat of honor, right next to her, and grinned.

“What are you smiling about?” Delilah asked, noticing his good mood.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

She turned a faint shade of pink, but laughed. “You’re a terrible flirt.”

“All right you two, save it for when we’ve all gone home,” Cathleen said, grinning. “I think it’s time for gifts.”

“You want me to open my gifts right now?” Delilah asked.

“Uh yes, we all want to compare how well we did on buying you things for this baby. And kids are expensive.”

“Amen to that,” Tony said, giving a sarcastic toast with his sparkling juice.

Delilah laughed. “All right. Which one should I start with?”

“Mine,” Cathleen and Tony said at the same time, before glaring at each other.

Delilah reached for the nearest bag. “Who is this from?”

“Oh, that’s from me,” Ellie said, blushing, and then she grinned at them. “I hope you like it.”

Delilah unwrapped it, as Tim grabbed a pen (Penny had recommended that he write down what everyone had gotten them, and it would come in handy for the cards). “Ooh,” she said, looking it over.

“It’s a baby book,” Ellie explained, under scrutiny from everyone else. “Y’know, to record every milestone, and there are places for pictures…”

“It’s beautiful, Ellie,” Delilah said, grinning at her. “I love it.”

Cathleen grabbed it from her. “Mine next!”

Delilah opened the card. “A photo frame… and babysitting coupons?”

“Yeah. You two are gonna need some kind of way to relax, even once you’re parents,” Cathleen said with a smile.

“You live in London,” Tim said, with a grin.

“So?”

“A little out of your way, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Consider it… only to be used when the two of you want weekends away. I can do weekends.”

“Come here,” Delilah said, before pulling her younger sister into a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Use only if necessary, and only once that kid is out of diapers.”

Delilah started laughing, and Tim joined in, the two of them giggling, as Tony handed over his gift, before tossing something to McGee. “This one is for you, McPapa!”

“What is it?”

“Open it and see.”

“It’s supposed to be gifts for the baby, Tony,” Tim said, as he unwrapped it, and then started laughing. He held up the shirt that Tony had gotten him, which simply said _Special Agent Dad_ on it. “That’s very cute, Tony, thank you.”

Tony shrugged. “Anytime. Wait until you see what I got the McBaby.”

It was Delilah’s turn to laugh, as she pulled out a onesie, that had nothing but the word _Probie_ embroidered on it. “Tony!” she protested, laughing.

Gibbs was laughing too. “Nice one, DiNozzo.”

“It’ll go perfectly with the baby NCIS cap that Alex sent,” Tim said.

“I can’t believe our baby got an official hat before I did,” Delilah complained.

Tim grinned, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. “I’ll get you an official cap, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, especially considering this baby is going to be like… our team mascot,” Abby said from her spot by the window.

“This is all news to me,” Delilah retorted, but she was laughing. “Abby, I’m guessing the one with the black wrapping paper is from you?”

“Oh you bet,” Abby said. “Go on then, unwrap it!”

Delilah did unwrap it, and smiled to herself. “Did you knit this yourself, Abs?” she asked.

“Yes. It’s a baby blanket. And I really hope you like it,” Abby said, smiling.

“I don’t, I love it. It’s awesome, Abby. Thank you.”

“Anything for one of my favourite couples,” she said.

Tim chuckled to himself as he looked over the baby blanket, and smiled over at Abby, who nodded at him, expressing her approval of his happiness. And wasn’t that what mattered, after their history?

“Who is this from?” Delilah asked as Cathleen pushed a very large wrapped lump with a bow.

“That’s from me,” Gibbs said, very softly, as he looked over at them.

Delilah reached for it, but couldn’t. “Tim, can you help me out here?”

“I can,” he said, kneeling on the floor, and pulling out his pocket knife, he cut the ribbon. Tali immediately scooped it up, giggling, as she placed it on her head. Tim and Tony exchanged a quick look and a smile, before Tim, unwrapped it.

Delilah gasped, as they both stared at it. It was… “It’s a cradle.”

“A bassinet. Or a cradle,” Gibbs said. “Figured since the baby will be in your room for the first little while, something simple would work…”

“Gibbs, you made this?” Delilah asked.

“Boss, I…” Tim said.

Delilah wiped at her eyes with her hands. “Oh, great. Thank you, Gibbs, it’s beautiful.”

“It’s for family,” he said softly.

“Gibbs, it’s perfect,” Tim said.

“Come here, Gibbs.” Delilah gestured to him, still furiously wiping her eyes. “Come here!”

He obeyed, walking over, and she pulled him into a hug, before kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Gibbs smiled as he pulled away, looking between her and Tim. “The two of ya deserve every happiness, Delilah.”

“It’s a perfect gift from an amazing grandpa,” Delilah said.

Gibbs grinned, as Tim pulled him into a hug too.

“C’mon keep opening gifts! I want to get to the cake before midnight,” Tony said.

“Aw Tony,” Jimmy said. “Did you miss your afternoon nap?”

“Yes, I’m tired. And cranky. Give me cake.”

Gibbs head-slapped him on his way by. “Don’t ruin the moment, DiNozzo.”

“Sorry.”

Delilah looked at the cradle, feeling her eyes welling up again. “It’s perfect,” she whispered.

McGee reached over and took her hand. “It really is,” he agreed, sounding somewhat choked up himself.

**XNCISX**

The two of them were curled up on the couch together, Tim’s eyes heavy with exhaustion as he watched the glow of the dying embers, sending flickering shadows across the room. He was sure that Delilah was asleep, his arms around her, her head resting on his shoulder, until she spoke. “I’d call that a success.”

“Oh yeah,” he agreed, whispering, afraid to shatter the intimacy of the moment. “It was really sweet seeing you with Victoria and Tali today. You’re a natural with kids.”

“Not too bad yourself, Tim.”

“And I… I’m still scared.”

She lifted her head up, staring into his eyes as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “After all we’ve been through, don’t you believe that we’ve earned this?”

“I know that,” he said softly as she took his hands in hers. “But I don’t know what to believe.”

She cupped his face in her hands, letting his hands fall to his lap, and pressed her forehead to his. “Timothy McGee, think about everything we survived, everything that you and I went through… and look at us now. Do you honestly think that we can’t handle this?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Listen to me Tim. I believe in science and soulmates and Gibbs’s gut. I still believe in Santa Claus. But most of all, Tim, I believe in _us._ ”

“I do too. And I want this happy ending.”

“We made it, Tim. Never doubt that. You and I are here, and this is happening, but we have each other.”

He looked into her eyes, darker than usual in the dim light, and then kissed her, offering a white flag of surrender. He knew whatever came next, they would survive.

Delilah believed in them. And so did he.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of unexpected news goes a long way... WARNING: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN 15X08 "VOICES" BECAUSE THIS WILL SPOIL IT FOR YOU. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Was it just me, or did things seem a little… chilly between you and McPapa when he left this morning?” Tony asked from where he was standing at the counter, slicing vegetables. Tali was sitting in the living room, watching _Moana_ for the sixth time, while he and Delilah worked in the kitchen, making lunch.

She sighed. “We just got in a fight, Tony, that’s all. Just a lover’s tiff.”

“Oh. Why? Did McPapa break the download dinner rules again? Or is that even still a thing with you two?”

“Oh it is, but that’s not what we’re fighting about.”

“Then what, if I may ask, are you fighting about? You two are like… the standard to which all other couples hold themselves.”

“Why’s that?” she asked, scoffing.

“Oh c’mon Delilah,” Tony replied, giving her a look. “How do you not know? You and Tim are like the only stable couple around here. Ziva and I were a disaster. Jake and Ellie didn’t work out. And don’t even get me started on Gibbs!”

She laughed, but shook her head. “We just are at odds on whether or not we should find out the baby’s sex.”

“Oh. Huh. And you think…?”

“I think it should be a surprise. And besides, I think that we’ll love whoever comes out.”

Tony laughed, and shook his head. “Still hasn’t sunk in that you and McGee are actually going to be parents.”

“You seem to forget, Tony, I’m a McGee too,” she reminded him.

It was his turn to laugh. “So, Mr. McGee wants to know?”

“He thinks that we’ll stop having quite so many little fights if we know the gender, like bickering about names.”

“You know, this is classic Tim behavior. He gets scared, so he gets cranky, and he lashes out. I’ve seen it a hundred times.”

“I know, Tony,” she said.

“How?”

“I know him, genius. He’s my husband.”

“Well I mean, yeah. He is. But I worked with him-,”

“Oh yeah? I married him. I’m the one having his baby, not you.” They stared at each other for a second, both with eyebrows raised, before laughing together.

“So, what’s your issue with finding out?”

“Well, I can’t do the ultrasound, for starters.”

“Why not?” he asked. “I don’t know much about pregnant women, but last I checked, ultrasounds are relatively simple… just some chilly gel and then pretty baby pictures. At least that’s how it looks in the movies.”

“It _is_ simple. Just not for me. We can’t find out the sex from the ultrasound, because Dr. Hamilton doesn’t want to risk the chance that it might heat up the shrapnel.”

“Shrapnel?”

She gave him a patented _are you kidding me right not Tony_ face, and said, “The shrapnel in my spine, Tony. From the Gala?”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” He at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. “Right. Sorry, Wheels.”

“It’s fine.”

“So if you can’t find out, then why is McPapa wanting to know?”

“Because,” she started, and rolled her eyes. “Because stupid Dr. Hamilton decided that it was a good idea to tell us that he was ordering a special blood test… and that blood test can also tell us the sex of the baby.”

“And naturally, Tim wants to know?”

“I told him that we should be surprised. And yet I’m now waiting on the results of the test.”

“You don’t think it’s anything serious, do you?”

“No, I don’t, but then again, what do I know?” she asked, with a half-hearted grin.

“I feel like you’ve spent enough time in hospitals that they’ll start calling you Dr. McGee any day now,” he teased.

She smiled, and then sighed, as the phone rang. “Oh great. It’s probably Tim.” She set down the knife, wiping her hands before picking up her cell phone. “Hi honey, and no, I haven’t changed my mind.”

“C’mon Dee,” Tim protested. “That’s not why I’m calling.”

“Then why are you calling?” she asked. “Aren’t you at work?”

“Yes, but it’s time for my quad-daily check-in.” She smiled to herself as he spoke.

“You worry too much,” she told him again.

“I worry just enough when it comes to you.”

“You’re much too worried for your own good. Tim, you worry about you. I’ll worry about me.”

“What fun is that?”

“I don’t know about fun, but I don’t want to hear about what happens to you if Gibbs catches you calling me when you’re supposed to be working.”

“He won’t mind.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“He _will_ mind, and if he doesn’t, the rest of the team will. You know it.”

“Fine, I’ll go. Everything okay there?”

“I’ve got Tony and Tali with me, in case anything happens, don’t worry. Everything is fine here.”

“Call me if something turns up in the bloodwork okay?”

 “I love you,” she said, feeling it was necessary to say in light of their fight.

“I love you too, honey.”

She sighed to herself, setting the phone back down on the counter, shaking her head, before picking up the knife again.

“Didn’t sound like a fight to me, Wheels.”

“We’ve sort of patched it up.”

“Because he delivered you some flowers?” Tony asked.

“No. I know he’s just acting like an ass, because he’s scared. And I’m not really sure it’s sunk in that this is happening. He didn’t have time to really absorb it before… before Paraguay.”

“You really worry about him, don’t you?” Tony asked.

She laughed. “I worry about him. He worries about me. It’s how we work.”

“I guess that’s better than only worrying about yourselves,” he commented. “Delilah, I know he’s gonna be a good dad.”

“I know,” she said, looking down at the large belly she was sporting. “But growing a new person is something I have to do by myself, and he’s kicking himself because he’s worried and he thinks it’s all his fault, like we didn’t make this kid together. And he doesn’t’ know how to help, so he complains about doing things for me, when I _know_ he doesn’t actually mind.”

“If we were talking about anyone else, I’d think you were making excuses for him,” Tony commented. “But since I know Tim, and I know you, I know that isn’t the case.”

She set down the knife again, before placing both hands on her belly. “I think we did things a bit backwards,” she said with a laugh.

“How do you mean?” he asked, looking up.

“I got pregnant and then we got married,” she said, with a grin. “Not that I regret it. Or peanut here.”

“Well you shouldn’t. Because after everything you and McPapa have been through, I think you’ve earned this. And if anything, I don’t think it’s sunk in for him that he’s getting a happy ending.”

“Did you get a happy ending?” she asked him.

“I think so,” he replied, looking into the living room, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “They’re worth it, Wheels.”

She rubbed her belly, smiling at the thought of a baby just like her Timothy. “I know, Tony. I know.”

**XNCISX**

“Are you sure?” Tony walked in, sighing internally as he realized Tim wasn’t home yet. It was barely six, and yet Delilah was on the phone, biting her lip. “No, no, of course. That’s fine. I’ll be right in. Of course.”

“Everything okay, Wheels?” he asked, concerned.

She turned, and he could see in the lamp light that all the colour had drained from her face. “Yeah… I…”

“Hey,” he said, and she met his eyes. He could see that she was terrified, and he realized she’d been on the phone with her doctor. His heart felt as though it was being squeezed in a fist. He would’ve found it hilarious if he hadn’t been panicking. He was a former federal agent who’d been accustomed to handling dangerous individuals and serial killers… but he was now just a man whose best friend was in trouble. “What’s going on?”

“Uh,” she took a deep breath. “I need to get to Dr. Hamilton’s.”

“Right now?” he asked, surprised. And then he felt himself go weak at the knees. “Delilah, is it something with the baby?”

“Dr. Hamilton just said something weird was in my bloodwork.”

“You need to call Tim,” Tony told her, and she shook her head. “What do you mean _no_? Delilah, if there’s something wrong, you need to tell your husband! It’s his baby too.”

“There is no point in calling him until we get to Dr. Hamilton’s office, okay?” she said. “It’s probably nothing anyway.”

“And if you’re in trouble, Tim will have a heart attack if he’s not there for you!” Tony retorted.

“No,” she told him. “I’ll call him when we get there.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Well, in that case, we better get you to that doctor’s office. Good thing that Tali is with Senior today. What else did he say?”

“Just that he needed me to come in, and he’d explain when I got there.” She took a quick breath. “I’m a little scared.”

“Hey,” he said, kneeling down in front of her. “Don’t talk like that. You’re right, it’s probably nothing. Or you could be a mutant, or Tim is actually a god, so your kid is a half-blood. Who knows? C’mon.” He stood up. “I’ll grab your coat.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“What are friends for, Wheels, if not this?” As he passed over her coat, he turned away pretending not to notice as she wrapped her hands protectively over the bump.

“Hang in there, peanut,” she murmured.

**XNCISX**

She was fiddling with her rings, sitting on the examination table, alone. She’d told Tony to stay outside, where she knew he’d probably be nervously pacing, but this was about her. And Tim. And somehow having anyone else there but him felt wrong.

And yet, she felt the deep dread in the pit of her stomach, thinking it over. So instead of continuing to think, she picked up the phone and dialled.

“Hey honey,” he said, sounding surprised. “I’m sorry, I know I’m a bit late-,”

“Tim, I’m at Dr. Hamilton’s.”

“Why, what’s happened?” She heard the note of panic in his voice immediately, and knew she’d made the right call by waiting.

“The doctor wants to do an emergency ultrasound,” she told him, trying not to let him hear how scared she was.

“An emergency ultrasound?” he repeated. “I thought you couldn’t have one.”

“I can’t,” she started, but then she could hear the sounds of Bishop and Torres inquiring on the other end. “But Tim, there was something weird in my bloodwork, so I’m waiting for the ultrasound.” Dr. Hamilton walked in, and saw that she was on the phone.

“How bad is it?” he asked, and she could hear that he was scared too.

“Miss Fielding-,” Dr. Hamilton started, voice soft.

“Fielding McGee,” she reminded him, and he nodded.

“We’re going to do the ultrasound right now, but I’ll be sure to email the results to your husband okay?”

“Okay,” she said, before turning back to the conversation at hand. “Have you checked your email recently?”

“No, I haven’t checked my email.”

“You should check it. Dr. Hamilton said he would send you the results, but it’s just that there’s something unusual with the bloodwork.”

“Are they sure?” he demanded.

“Yes, they’re sure. Tim, I’m scared.”

“Okay, um, all right, just stay calm.” She was having a hard time doing that, with Tim’s voice in her ear and the doctor’s eyes on her. “Everything’s gonna be fine, we’re gonna handle this, no problem.”

“I need to call my mom, too,” she told him, knowing she needed to get off the phone before she started crying.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait! Your mom can wait!” he protested.

“I have to go, Tim,” she told him.

 “No, Wait, no just don’t hang up on-,” she ended the call, and took a deep breath, as she looked to where Dr. Hamilton was setting up the ultrasound.

“Now Delilah, this is going to be sent to your husband in real time, okay? It’ll just be a clip, but the email is all set up.”

“Okay,” she said, taking a shaky breath. For a few moments, there was silence, as the doppler was pressed to her belly, and then Dr. Hamilton, watching the screen, grinned. He turned to her.

“So, I know you wanted to be surprised, but we did find out the sex from the bloodwork.”

“What about the ultrasound?” she asked, a note of panic entering her voice as she stared up at the shadowy screen, showing the inside of her belly. “Is Peanut okay?”

“Yes, but take a look.” The doctor pulled away, before pointing out something on the screen. For a second, she held her breath, staring in confusion, before realizing what she was looking at.

“Oh my God,” she breathed, mouth dropping open.

“Congratulations, Delilah, you’re having twins,” he told her.

“Oh my God,” she said again, holding her hands to her mouth. “So there’s nothing wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing. Except that little Peanut in there has a twin. And since I know the sex of both babies, would you like to know?”

She started crying, laughing through her tears. “Yes, okay. And you’re emailing all of this to Tim?”

“Unless you want me to hold the part about the genders back?”

“No, no, it’s fine. He should know.”

“You are going to have a pair,” he told her. “One boy and one girl. And I just sent the email.”

Her phone buzzed again a few seconds later, after Dr. Hamilton had left her alone in the room again to compose herself. But all she found was a text from her husband, saying he was on his way.

She pressed her hands to her belly. “You scared me, the two of you.” _Twins!_ Most days she could barely fathom creating one new life, never mind two. And then she was crying again, because after everything she and Tim had gone through, wasn’t this enough of a new start? Was it simply the universe making amends for the horrors the two of them had faced?

And as if in answer, the door to the room opened, and there was Tim, tears running down his face, and a grin across his face that looked so large that it had to hurt. Tony was right behind him, as Tim ran in, striding across the room, before pulling Delilah into a fierce kiss.

When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes, and grinning, before taking both of her hands in hers. She realized then that both were shaking, but managing to keep the other steady. “I can’t believe it,” he whispered.

“Believe it, Tim.”

“I love you,” he said, his voice breaking. “I was so scared…”

“I was too, but it’s okay. It’s okay, Tim. I love you.”

“Can I ask what’s going on now?” Tony asked and both turned, feeling guilty that they’d forgotten him.

They exchanged a look, and suddenly she was brought back to another hospital in another time, where the news wasn’t about two babies, it was just about one, and Abby had been standing in front of them, wanting answers.

“Might as well tell him,” Tim said. “Bishop and Nick already know.”

She laughed. “And Gibbs?”

“Didn’t see him before I left. I think I went way too far over the speeding limit getting here,” he said, laughing sheepishly.

“Tell me _what_?” Tony demanded.

“Well, Tony, it appears that everything is fine.”

She watched as he visibly relaxed, taking a sip of the awful hospital coffee that he must’ve gotten while waiting for her, as Tim picked up the end of the sentence. “And by the way, we’re actually having twins.”

Tony choked on his coffee, before staring at them, and Tim grinned. “You should see your face.”

“Twins?” Tony managed, wiping his face with his sleeve. “You mean… _two_ McGees?”

“One boy and one girl,” Delilah said, as Tim squeezed her hand.

“Uh oh,” Tim muttered beside her as Tony continued to stare at them, open-mouthed. “Think you broke him.”

And then Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head as he crashed to the floor. A nurse ran in, and saw him, before looking at the two of them, arms around each other, laughing. “Is everything okay in here?” she asked.

“Everything’s fine. Can you get an ice pack for him though?” Delilah asked, as Tim continued laughing. The nurse nodded and scurried out.

“It’s so nice to not be the one fainting for once!” Tim said, laughing, before stopping as he stared down at her. “Are you happy about this?”

“Yes,” she said simply. “I’m sorry for hanging up on you.”

He kissed her on the forehead, before pulling away. “Don’t do it again.”

“Are _you_ happy?” she asked in response.

He didn’t even hesitate. “Never been happier,” he told her honestly, before leaning in for another kiss, as if sealing the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE It?  
> I laughed, cried, hyperventilated and jumped around my room saying "oh my god" repeatedly so...  
> Needless to say, I was pretty thrilled.


End file.
